<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【英西】魅惑剧 by orangeslanding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316923">【英西】魅惑剧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeslanding/pseuds/orangeslanding'>orangeslanding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeslanding/pseuds/orangeslanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>·国人设定/现代AU<br/>·本故事含有性描写/原创角色/抹布肉/少量苏（格兰）西+荷西单箭头<br/>·英西双箭头</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>安东尼奥从没想过还会遇到亚瑟柯克兰。</p><p>他甩头、揉眼、掐脸，连番自虐后发现他还站在那。站在签到处弯腰签字，方格围巾在风中飘扬，拉出漂亮的弧度。</p><p>他侧过身，确保脸不会被看见后开始思考究竟是撞脸还是他脸盲晚期。在对方走后，他朝着那个负责记录的二年级抛了个友善地微笑，不去理会后面“安东尼奥又在泡男人”的窃窃私语，温和地询问道：“我能看看名册吗？”不等对方回答就找到最新的一栏，那个熟悉的名字安慰了他——至少他不是瞎子。</p><p>“有事吗？”这个学弟有些紧张，或许是没想到会跟学校的名人这么近距离接触。安东尼奥送上春风般地微笑：“这人是谁？为什么来我们学校？”</p><p>学弟的表情一下变得高深莫测，这个表情安东尼奥很熟悉——又是一个轻信流言蜚语的人，或许他心里正在感叹‘安东尼奥真是名不虚传见到有钱男人就出手’——他冷冰冰地说道：“这是新的股东。”</p><p>操。</p><p>他在心里啐了一口。这时手机震动他掏出一看，直接骂出了声。</p><p> </p><p>“先生，我一直申请这项奖学金，之前从没出过任何问题。”</p><p>“就像我通知的那样，这学期开始学校有政策调整，何况你的学分还没修够，你是没有资格——”</p><p>“我一直在剧团实习，先生。过两个月我就能拿到证明去换学分，但在此之前我不能——”</p><p>“总之这个名额人数有限，我们要优先其他更符合要求的学生。新股东成立的奖学金项目比较适合你的情况，你为什么不去听听说明会呢？”</p><p>从教务办公室出来已经快三点，那个劳什子的说明会应该差不多结束。他一点也不想去考虑那些事，有什么比前男友当上了学校投资人还掌握自己经济命脉更令人绝望。他甚至觉得被传成拜金卖屁股的碧池都比这好点。</p><p>……算了，那也很糟。</p><p>他扭开洗手间的水龙头，打算洗把脸清醒一下。突然一股大力搂过他的腰，把他整个人带进隔间，摔在马桶盖上。他还没回过神，有东西就溜进他的裤子。</p><p>他在心里咒骂，左腿猛地一蹬却被人握住脚踝。安东尼奥转过头，恶狠狠地说道：“滚开！乔治！”</p><p>“怎么了东尼小宝贝。”被称作“乔治”的年轻人亲昵地凑上去亲吻他的脸，“看你心事重重的样子想给你找点乐子。”</p><p>“滚回去操你自己！”安东尼奥试图用另外的脚蹬他也被轻易握住，他不再挣扎，闷声闷气地说，“你消失的这些天是去锻炼身体了？？”</p><p>“想我了？”他把安东尼奥的双腿分开，把自己的大腿挤进去。“不就是个奖学金，我帮你出就是。”</p><p>“这不是重点——你在外面偷听？？”</p><p>“奖学金名单已经公布，没你名字，我想你需要这笔钱。怎么样，陪我睡一晚？”</p><p>“滚你妈的。”安东尼奥抓住这个松懈的刹那迅速转身，但对方比他更快——除了从背后位变成面对面的姿势，其他并无改变。乔治用右手禁锢住他的手，剩余的全部力量压住他的下半身，他坐在马桶上，水管压的后背痛。乔治满意的看着这一幕，凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇，疯狂的攫取，舌头在口腔里四处肆虐，唾液顺着嘴角流下。这是纯粹生理上的索求，没有情爱润滑，他只觉得舌根被吮吸的发麻。安东尼奥还没来得及咬对方的舌头，隔间的门被突然踢开。他又要给自己的“光辉”历史加上一笔了吗？乔治依依不舍的转过头，在漏出的缝隙里，他看到亚瑟柯克兰冷漠的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“开心点东尼，虽然被学校新股东外加前男友看到自己在和男人做不可描述的场景的确很糟糕，但没有任何一条校规规定不能在厕所谈恋爱嘛。”</p><p>“我再重申一遍，这不是恋爱，是性骚扰。”</p><p>“噢。”法国人的目光从一排排整齐的花篮掠过，“你真的不考虑一下？”</p><p>安东尼奥没好气地说：“我没兴趣。”</p><p>他把个人物品归置好，在众目睽睽之下把一个个花篮扔进垃圾桶，脑子里快速闪过昨天的后续——他和亚瑟五年后的再遇竟然是这种场景，而那眼神就像两道火辣辣的射线让他浑身不自在，这比任何一次骚扰都要不舒服。股东先生的唇线抿出不愉快的角度，他扬着下巴，露出招牌的、不屑的眼神。乔治也不甘示弱的回望过去（虽然他不敢继续之前的事）：“先生，有事吗？”</p><p>亚瑟继续居高临下的看着，连手都依旧插在外套口袋里。“噢，动静太大我来看看，不过你们似乎违反了校规。”</p><p>“校规可没规定不能在厕所里做爱。”</p><p>安东尼奥想把头埋进马桶。做爱？他们？开什么玩笑他才没同意，他在亚瑟柯克兰面前说些什么鬼？？</p><p>可他不敢说话，他怕被认出来，虽然他的模样和以前有些不同，但那是柯克兰啊，他可不会放过任何一个嘲讽的机会。</p><p>不过令人失望（他并不是还对前男友怀着什么想法，他没有）的是，亚瑟似乎完全没认出他，他的表情无懈可击：“校规有说过不能破坏公共设施，”他像一个挑剔地贵族老太太，“我确定听到了几声马桶因为碰撞发出的悲鸣，还有这数不清的脚印——先生们，你们的私生活我不管，但你们有必要被罚劳动，我可不希望自己的投资是送给公子哥寻欢作乐。”</p><p>“真浪费啊甜心。”弗朗西斯凑过来亲昵地说，“你不能因为心情不好惩罚这些美丽的花儿。你只是被罚劳动不是吗？”</p><p>“钱。我辞掉了打工的活儿。”</p><p>“这么突然？”</p><p>“如果你有个成天摸你屁股的老板你也会这样做。”</p><p>“……老实说你要不要找个东方人算命，可能体质有毒。”</p><p>“我都不知道这世界基佬这么多，虽然我也是，但是他们太夸张了！”</p><p>“但你不是有个股东前男友嘛。”</p><p>提起这个安东尼奥露出便秘一般的神情，这与他漂亮的脸蛋儿并不相符。“不要提他，我在考虑转校。”</p><p>“你们发生了什么？”</p><p>发生了什么？昔日亚瑟柯克兰还没继承家业只是个普普通通的富家少爷，时不时出席那些纨绔子弟狼狈为奸的酒会，小少爷闲得无事看上了被朋友叫过来帮忙的服务生，在厕所隔间的亲热之后诡异的开始了跨阶级的恋爱关系。</p><p>而服务生现在只想把这段黑历史埋进记忆的长河再也不翻出来。</p><p>“什么也没有。你只要记住他是个令人作呕的人渣就行了。”</p><p>“但你得从人渣那里捞到钱。东尼，没有奖学金你就得退学。”</p><p>安东尼奥把头发扎起来，露出线条优美的颈脖，他盯着镜子里的自己。五年前他还是个乡村土鳖，穿着廉价的二手套头衫在伦敦念书，不合身的衣服乱糟糟的头发还有口音过重的英语，英国人都不怎么搭理他。那次兼职是个意外，啫喱水拯救过的发型凑合能看，不知道亚瑟是有特殊癖好还是慧眼识珠。分手费非常阔绰可能是他唯一的优点，而财政困难的安东尼奥当机立断收下。这笔钱足够他过的好上一些，剪了清爽的短发买了几件新衣服，他开始打理容貌为表演系入学考试做准备，然后被骚扰的噩梦就没再停下。</p><p>他应该认不出我了。</p><p>他看着镜子里的自己，不知是喜是悲。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟的到来在学校掀起轩然大波，的确，谁不会觉得二十来岁的年轻投资人是件很酷的事呢？何况他长得够辣，女孩们都约好了一样开始打扮，就连清扫厕所的阿姨都涂了粉底磨平细纹。听说那场安东尼奥没去的说明会全场爆满，连窗台都站了人。而股东先生带着磁性的英腔一出，没人在乎这个说明会到底在说些什么。新股东住肯辛顿！新股东有一艘游艇！新股东在南法有套度假的房产！这些乱七八糟的消息吵的安东尼奥头疼。肯辛顿的房子是和他哥合住，游艇是客户送他爹老柯克兰不喜欢扔他养的，至于南法的房产也不是他名下的好嘛！</p><p>他不明白为什么这个少爷突然成了投资人，或许是老爹丢了他一笔钱搞理财，但投资学校？？他搞不懂亚瑟为什么选这么一条短时间收效甚低的路，但这就不在他的思考范围了，他只需要搞到这笔钱。</p><p>虽然过几日学校肯定又要疯传“那个安东尼奥傍上了新股东真不要脸”。</p><p>按理说股东并不会经常在学校，可能是最近新官上任要表现，也可能是真的很闲，亚瑟三头两天往这边跑，要逮住他并不是难事。</p><p>不过在小便池前偶遇实在超出了可控范围，他的命运一定是被巫婆用“厕所”当关键词下了诅咒。</p><p>“嗨……柯克兰先生！”他率先打了招呼，即便刚刚拉开裤链——反正看到这张脸也尿意全无。原本以为亚瑟会忘记上次的事、或故意装作不认识，但他并没有。</p><p>“嗯，是你啊。”他扬着下巴看人的毛病怎么还没改，“又来约会？”</p><p>“哈哈哈……先生您真会开玩笑。”这嘲讽的口气，真是五年如一日的柯克兰。“您上次教训的对，我们的确不该破坏公物，之后的清扫让我们受益匪浅。”开什么玩笑乔治压根就没来，他一个人擦干净了所有的瓷砖和木板！“希望您不要误会，说明会您的演讲太精彩了，关于新设立的奖学金我勉勉强强还算够格，想咨询一下申请的事……”</p><p>“所以你们真的是约会？”</p><p>他妈的他就没听？他知道这串低声下气的词儿他是鼓起多大的勇气才说出来的嘛！“并不是，我在拒绝他的追求。”话题怎么就扯不到奖学金上呢？？</p><p>“用那种方式拒绝？安东尼奥，听说你风评很差啊。”</p><p>安东尼奥忍了半天才没把热情洋溢的脸换成翻白眼。冷静，冷静，他只是听了些乱七八糟的瞎话，这不会影响我什么——</p><p>“学校嘛，总会有一些不实的传闻，我相信您的判断，我的成绩能够证明。”</p><p>“嗯，GPA的确漂亮，但这和为人的品性没有太大关系。在我眼里，好学生的标准并不只是分数，我会提醒教务不要通过你的申请，失陪了。”</p><p>不会影响个屁啊——他有点愤怒，这简直是报复。不是对五年前的“安东尼奥”的报复，而是对“安东尼奥”这种人的报复。“先生，如果你全凭主观印象和喜恶来判断一个人，那么就太失败了。我不知道你投资这所学校有什么打算，但我只能说我很失望。没做过的事就是没做过，我会休学打工来凑够学费。失陪了！”</p><p>他抬脚想走，亚瑟挡在面前。“打工？”</p><p>他已经不再吝啬白眼，口气也非常不友好。“没错，打工，不吃不喝不睡刷盘子不到三个月就能赚够学费。是不是特别棒啊少爷。”而你就是个盘子都洗不干净的废物！</p><p>他还在回想当初亚瑟是怎么用炉子烧穿不锈钢锅的传奇经历时，厨房轰炸机突然开口：“那来我这打工吧，我需要一个来往公司和学校的跑腿小弟。学费先帮你垫付，工资按时薪10镑算，以指纹打卡记录为准。”</p><p>安东尼奥愣在原地，他在开玩笑吗/还他妈指纹打卡/为什么给投资人打工的时薪跟伦敦餐馆的价位一样/他竟然知道市场价他这么贴近生活吗……一大串疑惑堵在脑子里，一时半会说不出话。</p><p>“顺便一提，你裤链开了你知道吗？”</p><p>“你闭嘴！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得有没有可能他认出了你。”</p><p>二月的天气还是有些冷，尽管太阳很大，但一阵阵的冷风让安东尼奥不停地缩脖子。他两只手各手持一摞折叠椅，迎风而行的像一个烈士。你不认识他，不知道他有多恨我，那可不是打工能够解决的事。”</p><p>弗朗西斯拿着剩下的椅子走在他右边，“好吧，如果你要这么说。不过还是恭喜，至少不用休学了。去那打工还顺利吗？”</p><p>“还行吧，都是杂事，很少见到他。”因为学校课程和剧团练习，他打工的机会不算多。大部分的工作是由一个名叫塞西尔的小姑娘交接，大部分是跑腿的活儿，为了节省来来回回的车费他还特地去二手市场掏了二手旧自行车，骑起来叮当作响。</p><p>他们把折叠椅放到约定的地方，安东尼奥叫来一个低年级帮他喊人。那人哆哆嗦嗦地应承有一声就跑开。安东尼奥抱壁靠着墙，“你看，好像我身上带有病毒似的。”</p><p>弗朗西斯笑了起来，“往好处想，这说明你的脸配得上那些传闻。”</p><p>“我还真希望每个看到我的人都会说，'你们开玩笑的吧，他那么粗糙'。”他没好气之下。</p><p>他们等了两三分钟，有人从旁边的侧门闪了进来。他行走的速度很快，风把他浅褐色的头发吹得颇有几分艺术家笔下随性的美感，有根顽固的头发一直屹立他是个南欧人，五官虽然俊朗线条却比英国人更柔软，眼睛狭长上挑，且和安东尼奥奥不不倒。他走到安东尼奥面前站住，小声地清点折叠椅的数量，确认无误后抬眼看向他们。一般无二的绿色虹膜。</p><p>“数量正好，多谢了。”他低头想从口袋掏钱，安东尼奥制止他：“团长说了没关系。”南欧人不耐烦地掏出一把纸钞，这些面额大大小小的钞票被揉的皱皱巴巴。“公事公办，反正多余的余额。”他数也不数塞安东尼奥手上，“去买条围巾，你不冷吗。”</p><p>“哈哈，没事啦。”安东尼奥抽出申请单上原本写好的金额。弗朗西斯凑上来打招呼：“嘿罗维，好久不见！”</p><p>罗维诺压根没看他。安东尼奥只好打圆场：“最近忙坏了吧？情人节当天举行跳蚤市场，怎么会出这样一个主意。”</p><p>“看起来一点都不像单身的家伙耸耸肩膀，“听说赚到的钱全部投资慈善。”</p><p>“噫！那谁来卖啊。”</p><p>“你太小看这所学校闲得无事的公子小姐了，摊位全部申请完。我看了上报的清单，满满当当名牌货低价处理，那天你可以来看看。”</p><p>“希望我那天有空。好了别皱眉头了，让哥哥抱抱你-啊啊啊痛啊-”罗维诺·瓦尔加斯闪开他的怀抱并反手揪了他一把，打闹的空隙，旁边传来路人的窃窃私语。</p><p>“是安东尼奥和副会长。”</p><p>“这个恶心的男人怎么到处抱大腿。”</p><p>“听说他已经搞上了新股东，在那里打工呢。”</p><p>“哦，'打工'是吗。”</p><p>“那个金头发的是谁？”</p><p>“就是从我们学校毕业的啊，听说当年脚踏几条船还被人打了。”</p><p>“呵，什么人有什么朋友-”</p><p>他们的对话没有继续，因为罗维诺一脚踹翻了摞得整整齐齐齐的折叠椅，蓝白相间的椅子顿时散一地。“你们在说什么，我耳朵不好，听不太清楚？”</p><p>“好了罗维。”安东尼奥偷偷扯了扯扯他衣角，“你把椅子弄坏了倒霉的是我。”那一串人被这突然的动作吓在原地不敢动。</p><p>“我赔就是了。”</p><p>“问题不在这里……”</p><p>他看了看安东尼奥的脸，叹了口气，拍拍他的肩。安东尼奥看他不再出手，拉着弗朗西斯很快溜了出去。</p><p>“我几乎要怀疑那个传言是真的了，就是那个学生会副会长瓦尔加斯是意大利黑手党家族的人。”在走向自行车棚时，弗朗西斯忧心忡忡地薄片。</p><p>“……那是你们不认识另一个瓦尔加斯。而且他是我表弟，要真是这样，我会在四年前带枪干掉亚瑟。”</p><p>“噢，'带枪'？”</p><p>“他从口袋掏出震动的手机，认命的感叹道：”皇帝大人的召唤。</p><p>“嗯，今晚记得来排练，复活节假期前的演出很重要，你又是难得当一回男主角。”</p><p>他告别了弗朗西斯，骑着响声不断的破烂自行车往亚瑟的公司移去。所幸亚瑟并不在老柯克兰那工作，不然撞见了一定很尴尬-虽然他不确定对方能不能认出他，不过印象里，老柯克兰比起亚瑟更喜欢他，当然他要是认识这个穷小子是自己儿子的男朋友，估计态度又是另一回事。</p><p>还好我们分手了。他一边默念一边回想起那个夏天被邀请到柯克兰家法国的房子度假，他们在游艇上开怀大笑，老柯克兰跟他讲那些他听不懂的商界笑话，还说等他的首场话剧演出一定会去捧场。他对他就像父亲一样好，虽然他已经记不清父亲究竟是什么感觉。</p><p>可没等到他正式踏上话剧舞台他们就分手了。还好我们分手了，他想。还好我们分手了。</p><p>直到推开办公室的门他都沉浸在这种不知从何而来的伤感里，甚至看着亚瑟的脸还恍惚了一会儿。他今天穿的深蓝色窄腰西服，他真好看。</p><p>小少爷狐疑地看着他，“安东尼奥？”</p><p>“啊、啊？”</p><p>“我想，你把脑子稍微放回目前的情况，我们能让进度快一点。”</p><p>“对不起……”</p><p>他在想什么呢，这已经不是那个虽然很嫌弃他，却也会吻他额头说爱他的亚瑟了，这件事不是四年前就知道了吗？</p><p>“那个跳蚤市场，我需要你去帮我监察一下。”</p><p>“先生，这是你的提案吗？”</p><p>“是的，有问题？</p><p>你这个恶魔，你果然对世间的情侣都有怨念！</p><p>“这件事挺重要，我希望你能交出一篇三千字的报告，配图的那种，待会去行政那拿相机。”</p><p>关于怎么折磨那些苦命的有情人，竟然要写三千字？？</p><p>“你脖子怎么了？”</p><p>话题转的突如其来，安东尼奥低头别着眼睛，看了半天也没看见脖子的情况。突然有个柔软的东西搭在脖子上，这东西很长，他认识它的花纹。他抬头茫然的看着亚瑟，对方已经坐回老板椅头也不抬，“好了出去吧，别的塞西尔会告诉你。”</p><p>他走了出来，默默地把这条价值400多英镑的围巾在脖子上缠了几圈，突然觉得有点热。</p><p> </p><p>他不明白这些名牌为什么这么贵，看起来都是千篇一律的花纹，卖了几百年。保暖性还行，也仅仅是还行。他琢磨了两天，认定是小少爷不希望他丢人，毕竟是名义上的校园代理（跑腿）。</p><p>安东尼奥看着收件箱成堆的信件，把催款的和认识的名字挑出来，其余的一并扔进垃圾桶——他知道那些是什么，从大学入校开始他就在遭受恶意辱骂和人身攻击，仿佛12年级的那些事如同诅咒纠缠不休。他就不应该执着于读私立学校，有钱人的圈子就这么大，而这种轻松拿文凭的地方他们也有足够闲暇来干无聊事。</p><p>还有不到半年，他对自己说。等他毕业后就可以离开这些人，离开这一切。他有剧团的经验，会说三门语言，整个欧洲大陆都在为他敞开怀抱。离开这些讨厌的人，讨厌的伦敦，讨厌的阴雨天。他甚至闻到了未来幸福的阳光味。</p><p>在此这前，他得先应付那位陛下的三千字。</p><p>情人节的校园连空气都甜出蜜来，他特别喜欢节日的学校，每个人都忙着自己的快乐无暇顾及这个行走的出气筒。当然也有人在这种日子里依旧惦记他的屁股——早上他刚把巧克力和性骚扰的纸条处理掉。他今天选了一件勾线最少的赭石色套头毛衣，学着电影里那样把亚瑟的格纹围巾系好，还从家当里摸出一副平光眼镜。松松垮垮还有点长的袖子以及眼镜的加分让他看起来很像艺术系的学生，有些无自觉的娇俏。体育馆围满了附近的居民，熙熙攘攘的人群很适合降低存在感，他随便找了几位有点年长的人采访，这个破烂市场的好评度还挺高！？</p><p>就在他冥思苦想三千字的空档，有人摸了过来。次数太多他都能靠触感分辨——“乔治，滚。”</p><p>“我还什么都没说呢！？”</p><p>“不用说了，滚吧。”</p><p>“你今天穿的真好看。”他没有做出什么性意味的动作，只是像普通情侣那样抱住安东尼奥。可能是公共场合，他还是很收敛。</p><p>“好看？”安东尼奥低头看看袖口长出一截的线头。</p><p>“你什么时候也开始买巴宝莉了？”乔治把脸往围巾绕出的窝里蹭了蹭，惊得安东尼奥立马推开他，“不要碰我的围巾！”我都不知道是不是得还！？</p><p>乔治也不恼，反而不怀好意地笑了：“哦，你的新金主送的？瞧你紧张的，果然不接受我的原因只是还没达到你心中的价格标准嘛？”</p><p>安东尼奥扬手用手里用来记录的笔记本砸他脸。</p><p>“你啊。”他的动作更轻柔了，好像他们真的是一对在打情骂俏的情侣一样握住安东尼奥的手，“你还是务实点，那是柯克兰家的幺子，基本垄断英国的地产大亨的小儿子，充其量当当床伴。还是跟我吧，虽然比不上那个阶级，但蹭进上流社会也足够。这不就是你的追求吗？志向太远大，小心跌进谷地。”</p><p>这的确是他曾经的愿望，虽然跟那些污秽的话题无关。他想结交有身份地位的朋友，接触有钱人的圈子，进驻上流社会的平台，他想有更多的机会去发展、去闪耀、去实现梦想。</p><p>——如果他知道这件事会被人误会成那样不堪的内容，绝对不会在醉酒后失言。</p><p>但这句话的的确确出自他口中，之后亚瑟的分手也好，同学的排挤也好，只能算作他天真的报应。</p><p>“我的梦想已经变了。”他甩开乔治的手，忽然很想回家躺着，“我没心思跟你约会，你还是放弃吧。”</p><p>“你等等——喂——小心——”</p><p>安东尼奥还没听清乔治说的什么就跟人撞个满怀，眼镜被撞得错位，幸好没摔坏。他揉着撞痛的鼻子抬头看来者是谁，第一反应，这人真高啊。</p><p>这绝对是他最近见过的最高的男人，目测一米九上下。他的头发是一种很典雅的淡金色，向后梳成了一种不太服帖的背头（他更想说这是洋葱头，又觉得这比一般的洋葱头帅多了）。他的神情冷淡，眉眼中透出一种商人的精明。额头似乎有一道疤，安东尼奥看不太真切，只感受到头顶有一大片投影。</p><p>与没什么表情的脸不同，这个男人低头表示歉意。安东尼奥看了眼他的外套，立刻反应过来这肯定是个不能得罪的大人物，连连摆手。他还没开口说话，乔治挤了过来：“要是他受伤了怎么办，先生，你得赔偿。”</p><p>安东尼奥一拳打在他腰窝上，“没有的事，是我不小心。”</p><p>高个子的男人似乎并不打算结束对话，他保持着稍微弯腰低头的姿势，谦和有礼的说道：“你们是这里的学生吗？我在找一个叫费南多的人，他是亚瑟·柯克兰的员工。”</p><p>他在心里长吁一口气，这人八成是亚瑟派来监督他的。那个吹毛求疵的老板总是拐着弯扣他的钱，这次竟然还找个监工。“先生，是费尔南德斯，就是我。”他拿出招牌的服务性笑容，无比真诚，“是柯克兰先生有什么工作安排吗？”</p><p>这个男人并没有立即回答而是上下打量他，似乎在估量他究竟够不够资格当柯克兰少爷的跑腿。这目光让人很不愉快，他脸上的笑容愈发灿烂了。“有什么事吗先生？”</p><p>“不……没有工作，我是他的朋友。听说了这场活动过来看看，他说可以找费南多当向导。”</p><p>美妙的点子。虽然他连这个男人的名字都不知道，但至少有个好理由打发乔治。</p><p> </p><p>等他好不容易轰走了那个烦人的家伙回来和这人碰头时才意识到这不过是从一个深渊到另一个深渊——亚瑟的朋友他基本都认识，这人太面生应该是在他们分手后结识的，这倒省了被认出的麻烦。但这个男人太沉默了，安东尼奥只得换着花样打破尴尬。</p><p>“我叫安东尼奥，东尼，安东尼，随便你怎么称呼都行。我要怎么称呼你呢？”</p><p>“霍兰特·范登尼德。”</p><p>“范登尼德先生的口音听着像外地的？”</p><p>“我是荷兰人。”</p><p>“噢！荷兰是个好地方，以前上实践课时老师带我们去过，我们去了梵高博物馆，还看了郁金香，我还买了小木鞋和风车。”</p><p>“那些很多是中国产的。”</p><p>“……哦！阿姆斯特丹的夜色特别美，还有华夫饼和奶酪，我都很喜欢。”</p><p>“游客都这么觉得。”</p><p>“如果有机会我还想再去荷兰一次呢！”</p><p>“嗯，去吧。”</p><p>妈的，这天没法聊了。他绝望地耸拉着脑袋，也不知是不是错觉，他看见荷兰人笑了，虽然是嘴角很浅的上扬。“好了，你不用费尽心思跟我聊天，我也不会跟柯克兰汇报今天的会面。”</p><p>他如遇大赦，“上帝啊，我演技有这么差吗。”</p><p>“还行，一块钱左右的水准吧。”</p><p>“先生，幸亏我脾气好，不然任何一个戏剧系的人听到这句话都要跟你拼命。”</p><p>“我是在夸你。”</p><p>到后来熟悉之后安东尼奥才明白霍兰特是真的在夸他，而眼下他满脑子只有「真不愧是亚瑟的朋友从来不说人话」，他把注意力转回贩卖现场：“先生不看看吗？”</p><p>荷兰人把手插进口袋，眼睛在货摊上来回扫视，看起来就像一架正在快速扫描的计价器。这个人喜欢把金钱挂在嘴边，但并不令人讨厌。这里大多卖的女孩儿比较喜欢的玩意，包包首饰，男人兴趣缺缺也正常。这里的东西再怎么便宜也比不上二手店，安东尼奥也没太多兴致，有条领带还不错，他一直缺一套能拿出手的西服，或许能从领带开始入手。</p><p>荷兰人突然停了下来，这是个卖小饰品的摊位，都是些项链耳环什么的。安东尼奥猜想霍兰特或许有个妹妹或姐姐。他拿起了一枚胸针仔细端详，这枚胸针由一颗偏椭圆的绿宝石构成，上方是一只由小颗钻石拼凑出来的小鸟，看起来俏皮又典雅。安东尼奥不懂这个，但他认为没有女孩会拒绝这么漂亮的东西。</p><p>摊主应该是一年级的学生，他瞟了安东尼奥一眼，继而热情洋溢地对荷兰人篇：“您真有眼光，这是-”</p><p>“蒂芙尼冬季新品，”荷兰人打断摊主的话，“我记得是个限量款。”</p><p>“您说的没错，现在只要-”</p><p>荷兰人再次打断摊主主的话，他掺杂一根手指，“这个数。”</p><p>摊主好像被这随心所欲的砍价方式惊到，“ 1000英尺是不可能的！”</p><p>“谁说1000。”这个看起来应该身价不菲的有钱人说，“我出1英镑。”</p><p>别说摊主，安东尼奥都被这价格吓到，而这个一年级的脸色已经非常严重。“先生，你是在开玩笑。”</p><p>荷兰人用三根指头搓着宝石的表面，声音平淡：“这颗石头还不错，但不算正品”的沙弗莱石，切工粗糙让它无法，净度和颜色也马马虎虎。而且这个限量版全英国目前只有皇室，我妹妹，和几个名媛太太有购买。我想你并不在清单之上。”他放下胸针，再次竖起一根指头，“ 1英镑，不然我向学校举报你造假卖假。”</p><p>等他们交易完毕安东尼奥仍在发懵，直到他陪荷兰人走出体育馆才继续说话：“你真狡猾。虽然不是正品，这也是颗宝石，你竟然威胁这个学生！”</p><p>高个子男人不以为意，“我在给他上课，弄虚作假要付出代价。如果不这样，接下来你就要同情那个花几千英镑买假石头的傻瓜。”</p><p>他说的有道理，但他还是为这个男人的精明感到可怕。不过他的感觉还没持续多久，那颗胸针被别到他的围巾上。</p><p>“送给你。”</p><p>“什，什么？”</p><p>“撞到你的赔礼。”霍兰特·范登尼德拍拍他的肩膀，盯着这里就可以了。“下次见。”</p><p>他看着男人远去的背影，又低头看看左边的胸针。最近太多事超过他的认知。</p><p>亚瑟的围巾被戳了两个洞将会他赔吗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p><p> </p><p>安东尼奥的围巾和胸针成了剧团这个周末的重要话题。</p><p>“东尼，这个真漂亮，真的只花了一英镑吗？那位先生简直不可思议！”</p><p>当他一五一十说完胸针来历后再也没人关注他怎么会有一条抵得上他小半个月生活费的围巾。他们围在那枚胸针前，啧啧称奇。</p><p>“真漂亮，哪怕这是颗假宝石。”</p><p>“不不亲爱的，这是真的矿石，只是名头没那么夸张，但它的确是真的。”</p><p>“那个男人不是要追求你吗安东尼，这个颜色特别衬你的眼睛。”</p><p>“我要嫉妒死了，为什么你身边总是围着优秀的男士。”</p><p>安东尼奥无奈的笑笑。比起学校他更喜欢剧团的气氛，这里更多的是普通家庭出身怀着演员梦想的人（不然也不会屈尊在这小小的剧团），虽然也有人讨厌他，但比学校好多了。毕竟学校的女孩担心他抢她们男朋友，这里的女孩不担心他抢她们女主角的位置。</p><p>欢乐的气氛没有持续多久，吉米（一个脸上有雀斑的男孩，还在读高中）慌慌张张地冲进休息室：“安东尼……有人找你！”</p><p>看他的模样八成那些纨绔子弟又来找麻烦，安东尼奥厌恶地发出响亮的啧声：“就说我死了。”女孩们吃吃地笑了起来：“你总是比老戏院的名角儿派头还足，偶尔约会又没什么关系。”</p><p>如果他从来都不是风云人物，或者还真会在分手后进行几次约会来缓解难过的心情。但眼下这么一堆破事，他不想再找更多麻烦。“我的好姑娘们，拿我打趣可没什么乐子。你们不知道那些有钱人有多烦人，成天只知道开着拉风的跑车到处晃悠。自以为掌管了整个世界，却只是蒙蔽父荫罢了——怎么了吉米？“</p><p>男孩还没走，他的表情似乎很为难。“那位先生看起来很凶，好像会随时一个电话把大门炸了……我想你要不还是出去看看？”</p><p>安东尼奥莫名其妙，一般乔治那帮人过来都笑眯眯的，虽然安东尼奥一直甩脸色，但他们对其他人很客气，偶尔还会带点慰问的食品。（缇娜：东尼你为什么不跟他约会呢，那样我就可以多吃几次歌帝梵啦！）“他开的什么车？”</p><p>“我对车不了解，是一对翅膀的图案——”</p><p>他“唰”得就站了起来，拿起围巾胡乱缠到脖子上，抓了抓头发让它更服帖一点。他的动作非常迅速，弗朗西斯愣了好一会儿才询问道：“你干嘛？下午还有排练呢——是那位？”</p><p>“保佑我不会被杀。”安东尼奥拎起夹克外套就往外冲，“帮我跟迪恩说一声——明天我会早点来自己练习的！”</p><p>弗朗西斯又在后面喊了什么他没听见。外面停着的车他认识、太熟悉了——亚瑟的那辆阿斯顿马丁——这么多年他竟然还没换车！？</p><p>他敲敲窗户，等挡风玻璃降下来后努力平稳声音：“抱歉柯克兰先生久等了，今天有什么事吗？”</p><p>呜哇，这脸色真难看，难怪吉米会被吓到，他仿佛吃了一箱火药——虽然他平常就像吃了半箱。亚瑟没有说话，手指在方向盘上不耐烦的敲击，而安东尼奥则在伦敦二月份的街头像个被老师罚站的学生。真冷啊，他感觉小腿快不是自己的了。</p><p>“上车。”</p><p>所以他就是在惩罚他出来晚了？噢这个幼稚鬼——</p><p>“坐副驾。”</p><p>安东尼奥缩回正打算拉门的手，“但、但是……”</p><p>“难道待会我还要扭头跟你说话吗？”</p><p>他绕着车子走了一圈，确定肯定这还是当年那辆，连给安东尼奥开着玩时蹭掉的那点漆都没补，这人是多懒啊。</p><p>车内是同外面截然不同的温暖，骤变的温度让他不禁打了寒噤。他小心翼翼地上车并系好安全带，不知道这个大少爷闹哪一出。“我今天没有排工作……”</p><p>“现在排了。”</p><p>好吧你是老板你说排就排了吧。</p><p>他偷偷用余光瞥亚瑟，他的眉毛因为情绪不佳而皱成一团，嘴唇抿成不开心的折线——肯定是跟他爹吵架了，或许很多事都让他生气，唯独父亲会让他在气愤的同时沉默无言。安东尼奥曾经想过，亚瑟对老柯克兰的敬重可能也是他们关系的地雷。四年的时间他好像变了很多，又好像什么都没变。</p><p>“心情不好？”他用自己都没发觉的熟稔口气说道，早年养成的温柔习惯占了上风，现在满脑子只剩“怎么才能让亚瑟开心”，并没意识到已经没有这个资格。</p><p>亚瑟或许心情太差，没听出哪里不对，倒是避而不答：“我们出去兜兜风。”</p><p>“坐在暖气充足的车厢里兜风。”</p><p>“你可以把窗户打开，如果你想。”</p><p>“那往伯克莱广场的方向开，我请你吃饭，你没吃饭对吧。”</p><p>“你还有钱请人吃饭？”</p><p>“好了快开车，待会警察要来罚款了。”</p><p>这个要求很无理，但亚瑟还是乖乖发动引擎。这种默契有点诡异的熟悉，但又似乎理所当然。安东尼奥坐在柔软的兔毛车垫上（这还是他帮忙挑的呢）看着伦敦街景一下下闪过。习惯真可怕，他想。刚刚那个瞬间他都忘了现在他是谁。</p><p>红灯的空隙少爷转过头，半搭着眼皮盯着他的胸针看了一会儿。“蒂芙尼？”</p><p>他秒答，“假的。”</p><p>“石头是真的，虽然不纯。”</p><p>这些有钱人就像都考过珠宝鉴定资格证。安东尼奥本能的不想告诉亚瑟霍兰特的事，半真半假地说道，“那个跳蚤市场……”他顿住，一时不知道怎么措辞——说买的亚瑟肯定会怀疑哪来的经费，说别人送的更是猜忌到天边。啊好烦，他又不是出轨——不对，他们没什么关系，他怕什么。“有人低价出手感觉好看就买了。”</p><p>……他还是不敢说真话。</p><p>“唔……真是大方的人哪。”他不阴不阳的感叹道，接下来一路车厢内都保持着沉默。</p><p>他生气了。虽然不知道理由……他的占有欲也太强了吧！？哪怕是个跟班跑腿也要这样？？</p><p>不过当亚瑟迈进那家装修简单的小餐厅时，注意力已经从胸针的事完全脱离。他下巴一紧，想迈出的步子踟躇了半天。最终还是走了进去，找了个靠窗的座位。</p><p>安东尼奥连忙转移话题，“这家店你别看着不起眼，味道特别好。你想吃什么？”</p><p>“你决定就行，我先习惯下这没擦干净的桌子……墙上这黑乎乎的是什么？”</p><p>安东尼奥笑笑，叫来服务生。“给这位先生上一份牛排，六成熟，黑椒汁，鸡蛋要双面煎。还要一份蔬菜沙拉，一块提拉米苏，两杯柳橙汁，谢谢。”待侍从走后他转过头对亚瑟说，“廉价咖啡估计你不爱喝，就喝果汁吧。”</p><p>“反正都是兑水的，没差。”他狐疑地扫视着安东尼奥，“你似乎对我的口味很了解？”</p><p>“呃……我猜的？要是点错了我把服务员叫回来？”</p><p>“不用，就这样吧。”</p><p>不是午餐的高峰上菜很快。这家的牛排是很薄的岩烤系列，酱汁在铁板上上下跳动十分诱人。虽然嘴上拒绝但亚瑟还是闷头开始吃，很快就消灭了一半。就跟安东尼奥猜的一样——都和老柯克兰吵架了哪会记得吃饭。他感觉总在操心亚瑟乱七八糟的饮食习惯，五年前是这样，现在也是这样。默默在心里叹了一口气，他低头用番茄酱在沙拉上涂抹着。末了转过盘子推过去。“送你的。”</p><p>蔬菜沙拉上用番茄酱写了“HAPPY”的字母，作为基础的青菜太松散，这个“HAPPY”很难辨认。亚瑟沉默了一会儿，“……真丑。”</p><p>“我觉得写得很好哇。”</p><p>“哪有人自己夸自己，我来给你示范一下。”</p><p>“噢，你这样才是丑绝了，要用勺子塑一下形状。”</p><p>“烦死了……怎样，比你那个清楚吧。”</p><p>“我已经分不清哪里是字，你弄太多了！这样怎么吃！？”</p><p>“不想吃就扔掉。”</p><p>“中学的教导老师会哭的，小心被罚抄‘不要浪费食物’一百遍。”</p><p>“那你吃。”</p><p>“我才不吃弄得这么恶心——唔！”</p><p>毫无防备，亚瑟插了一把叶子就往他嘴里塞。他本想做个凶狠的表情，但亚瑟笑了，虽然笑容很淡——所以捉弄我让他开心吗？这个人格障碍者。安东尼奥悻悻地咀嚼起满嘴的蔬菜，像一只饱满的仓鼠。亚瑟托着下巴满意地看着这一幕，又用叉子插了一堆（老实说这个难度系数还有点高他怎么这么擅长用叉子？？），“来张嘴。”</p><p>安东尼奥不情愿地张嘴（他能怎么办？？这是他老板！），面无表情的说道：“这样心情就好了？你为什么不养只狗之类的。”</p><p>“我还是第一次看到有人这么自然的把自己同狗比——你还不如狗呢，狗至少天天围着主人转。”</p><p>“拜托大少爷，我可是翘了排练出来的，你快摸摸自己的良心——抱歉我忘了你没有。”</p><p>“你这种跑龙套一两次不到场又不会怎么样。”</p><p>“这次我可是男主角！对了，”他从夹克外套的口袋里掏出两张有折痕的票，“公演是复活节假期之前，你要来看吗？带……带上家人或朋友？”</p><p>其实亚瑟来不来根本无所谓，不过如果可以，他希望老柯克兰能来看他第一次主役。</p><p>亚瑟接过两张票，翻看正反面道：“讲什么的？”</p><p>“唔……大概是红磨坊那样，悲惨的爱情故事。”</p><p>“你是莎婷？”</p><p>“……我是男主！”</p><p>“歌舞剧？”</p><p>“有歌舞，不过不算多。”他自信地笑道，“我跳的可好啦！”</p><p>亚瑟眯起眼睛上下打量安东尼奥，对他的夹克外套和套头毛衣嗤之以鼻。“你就穿这身行头去演男主角？”</p><p>“又没关系，有戏服啊。”</p><p>“走吧。”他站起身，“当作吃饭的回礼。”</p><p>他差不多猜到要发生什么，拒绝只会发生争执。反正对他来说一两件西装也不是什么大钱，他自我安慰道，就当发奖金。</p><p>但当亚瑟带他来到一家电影里那种裁缝店时他还是有些意外，这种店他以前来过，不过只是帮老柯克兰拿衣服。这些古典又优雅的装潢让人无比惶恐，他惴惴不安地跟在亚瑟身后，把跟班的气质发挥的淋漓尽致。</p><p>大厅里已经有客人在等候，是一个姑娘，她正在低头看一本杂志。看不到她的脸，只能看到她金色的卷发以及墨绿色的羊绒连衣裙，胸前是一枚跟安东尼奥同款的胸针——这也能撞衫，而且对方绝对是真货。他迅速把围巾换了个方式缠绕，很快有店员上来迎接他们。</p><p>“午安柯克兰先生，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”</p><p>“给这位先生量量尺寸，我们需要一整套西装——”</p><p>“柯克兰先生！”</p><p>安东尼奥还在偷看那位女士，她却突然喊了起来，快步走到他们面前，脸上满是喜悦——她是个长相甜美的漂亮姑娘，苹果肌泛出好看的粉色，绿色的眼睛又大又亮。“真是太巧啦！没想到会碰到你！”</p><p>亚瑟很微小地皱了一下眉头，不过很快便换上了服务性的绅士微笑。“好久不见，范登尼德小姐。”</p><p>好熟悉的姓，可能是亚瑟之前的朋友，虽然没见过。</p><p>“我刚刚还以为是同姓呢。能在这碰到你实在太意外，上次酒会后就没见过了吧，我一直想郑重感谢你那次帮我解围——这位是？”</p><p>安东尼奥本来打算当个人肉背景，被点名后不得不绷紧神经用相应的礼节回应。亚瑟介绍道：“安东尼奥，大学生，现在是我的兼职助理。这位是贝莉琪·范登尼德。”</p><p>这位范登尼德小姐看起来对安东尼奥十分感兴趣，她圆溜溜的眼睛一直盯着他，但却并未让人感觉不快。“柯克兰先生哪怕助理都是这么迷人的男士呢。好奇的冒昧问一句，安东尼奥先生是学什么的？”</p><p>“戏剧表演，小姐。”</p><p>“你是一位演员！”</p><p>“并不，我还未曾正式扮演过什么角色，但我热爱这份事业。”</p><p>她看起来兴趣更浓厚了，“我很开心能认识一位未来演员。”</p><p>“同你这样美丽的小姐聊天是我的荣幸。”</p><p>“你不是马上要公演了吗，”亚瑟插话道，好像对他们自顾自的对话很不满，“‘红磨坊的克里斯蒂安’。”</p><p>“天！我可爱这个故事了！公演是哪一天呢？我一定会去看的！”</p><p>——他是故意的。安东尼奥内心忿恨地想，表面还是不露声色的继续摆出迷惑众生的笑容，“别听他开玩笑，并不是《红磨坊》，只是题材有点相似。”他再次掏出两张票，幸好作为男主他能拿四张。“如果你不嫌弃的话，欢迎捧场。”</p><p>“真的吗！你真是太好心了！”</p><p>真是位可爱的小姐。之前他们还在一块儿的时候，他也跟着出席了一些社交场合，很多姑娘都傲慢的难以亲近——但眼前这位他还是很愿意结交的。</p><p>她和亚瑟开始闲聊，说几个他压根不认识的名字。</p><p>“丽兹的婚礼你会去吧？那样我们又可以见面了！”</p><p>“当然。不过我不保证基尔能到场。”</p><p>“我还是希望贝什米特先生能去，丽兹一定很开心得到他的祝福。”</p><p>她喜欢亚瑟。这个认知让他的胃有点不舒服，可能是那堆蔬菜和番茄酱闹的。</p><p>“安东尼奥先生也去吗？”</p><p>“嗯？”忽然的点名使他一懵，“我不……”</p><p>“安东尼奥先生不去吗？我还想在公演前再见见你呢……”</p><p>他对这种无辜的表情毫无抵抗力，但又有谁忍心拒绝这么一位令人愉快的小姐。答应的话还没说完，一侧的门就打开了，在内间量完尺寸的客人走了出来。安东尼奥只是习惯性地朝那个方向瞟了一眼，却意外看到霍兰特的脸，思绪像点燃的打火线——范登尼德小姐，原来是霍兰特的妹妹。</p><p>但当亚瑟和霍兰特对视后空气似乎就凝固了，虽然这个瞬间的物理时间很短，可安东尼奥还是感受到他们诡谲的暗涌。打破这一切的是贝莉琪，可爱的姑娘简直是人间至宝。她走上去亲昵地挽住她哥哥的手，好像刚刚那刹那的风波是安东尼奥的错觉。“终于弄好啦？我等的可无聊了。”</p><p>“抱歉。”他对妹妹很温柔，脸上都是和蔼的笑意。原本以为接下来他会跟亚瑟寒暄，但出人意料地、他对着安东尼奥微微颔首：“好久不见。”</p><p>安东尼奥顿时感受到身边人的低气压，亚瑟忽然笑的十分甜腻，口气轻快，“你们认识？”</p><p>——霍兰特是故意的。他倏地意识到这是个圈套，他就像俗烂言情剧的女主角被拖进两位男主的汹涌波涛。他怎么这么倒霉。</p><p>还没想好怎么回答，霍兰特抢先一步：“碰巧的缘分。”</p><p>这个回答太暧昧，他大概明白霍兰特的意思，不过他看来完全猜错他和亚瑟的关系。他得在亚瑟动怒前给自己解围，万幸贝莉琪的善解人意，她转过身拉开内间的门：“费尔南德斯先生要量尺寸吧？我陪你进去，我可不想在这看两位绅士大眼瞪小眼。”</p><p>安东尼奥如遇大赦，他头也不回就往里面冲，吓坏了在里面等候的裁缝（虽然也可能是被他的夹克外套吓到）。“谢谢你。”他发自内心的对贝莉琪说，“他们一直是这样的关系吗？”</p><p>“你指像敌人一样？没错，一直是——”女孩好像并不在意，“不明白他们干嘛这么针对，不过商场上的事我也不太懂。不说这个了，你和我哥怎么认识的？”</p><p>裁缝沉默地开始量背部的数据，贝莉琪并不避讳，他也不再顾左右而言他，扯开围巾，一五一十的交待了“一英镑”的故事，一天说两遍，他感觉台词都能背下来。贝莉琪从最初的饶有兴致变得诧异无比，无奈又抱有歉意地苦笑道：“我那哥哥！真是的！”</p><p>“我很开心，这枚胸针很漂亮。当然不及小姐你的。”</p><p>“叫我贝莉琪吧，或者贝露也行。我能叫你安东尼吗？”</p><p>“你可以选择喜欢的称呼。”</p><p>“我感觉柯克兰先生真的生气了，混蛋哥哥。”她低头小声嘟囔，安东尼奥看着他粉红的年轻脸蛋，终于还是问出了口：“你……喜欢亚瑟对吗？”</p><p>贝莉琪先是惊奇地瞪大眼睛，接着发出不可置信地惊呼：“那当然啦！问问伦敦的社交圈，又有几个姑娘不喜欢他呢？他简直是英伦绅士的代名词，英俊又风度翩翩。不过，”她露出可惜的表情，“他喜欢男士。”</p><p>安东尼奥差点没被呛到——好吧，除了老柯克兰还有几个人不知道他是个基佬？</p><p>“当然这你是知道的，毕竟你是柯克兰先生的男友嘛——”</p><p>“等等等等！”他没吓出一身汗，“不不不不，我的小姐你误会了！”</p><p>“误会？难道不是吗？谁会为了一个兼职助理准备定制的西装？”</p><p>“不是，大概是我的穿着出入他们公司太招人注目了。”</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>显然贝莉琪没有接受这个说辞，她不了解亚瑟，那个装逼狂可能真做得出这种事。裁缝收起皮尺告诉他们已经好了。安东尼奥不得不再次打开门面对外面的世界。</p><p>亚瑟和霍兰特对坐着离得很远的沙发椅，亚瑟在看书，霍兰特在看他，表情看起来十分愉悦，看起来欺负亚瑟是他的乐趣。亚瑟看到他出来便一跃而起，仿佛沙发上放了钉板。“款式我已经告诉他们了，走吧，我送你回去。再见范登尼德小姐。”</p><p>但他的计划没有得逞，霍兰特坐在沙发上不咸不淡地说：“安东尼，能借一步说话吗。柯克兰不介意吧？毕竟只是个助理嘛。”</p><p>亚瑟没有说话，他盯着安东尼奥看了一会儿，那神情仿佛是在警告又好像在乞求什么。安东尼奥刚要开口拒绝，就见亚瑟转身快步走了出去，贝莉琪朝他们笑笑，跟了上去。店员也不知是什么时候就不在了，整个门厅就剩他们两个。</p><p>——他在失望。安东尼奥忽然变得无比焦躁，他不想趟这趟浑水，也很讨厌亚瑟刚才的表情。他对霍兰特没有那种上下阶级的距离感，对话也直接了当：“骗子。”</p><p>“所以我给了你宝石作为补偿。”</p><p>“一英镑。”</p><p>“对我而言很多了。”</p><p>他明白霍兰特为什么这么做，在贝莉琪说出她的感想后就更肯定了。他不耐烦地说：“我想你误会了，我和亚瑟不是那种关系，你也无法从我这里获得什么。而拿他员工来气他这种小朋友的把戏，也请适可而止吧。这样只会给我添麻烦。”</p><p>霍兰特站了起来，他比安东尼奥高太多，他不得不仰起头看他。“你真的觉得他对你只是老板和员工？”</p><p>“或者说欠债者和债主。”</p><p>“那我帮你出学费，你就会离开他吗。”</p><p>“……这台词真像恶婆婆和苦情女主。是的，你出钱，我就给你打工。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，可惜我不会出这笔钱。”</p><p>“所以他还是我老板，不要再拿我气他，”安东尼奥凶狠地皱了皱鼻子，看起来像只沙皮狗，“不然我就给校董事会举报你恶意杀价欺负学生！”</p><p>“……活学活用。”</p><p>“活学活用。”</p><p>他扭头就走，没有注意到霍兰特在背后露出的意味深长的表情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>含有抹布强奸未遂剧情。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p> </p><p>安东尼奥一度觉得乔治对于在学校堵他这件事充满兴趣。</p><p>“乔治。”他贴着墙，感觉墙面表层的灰都钻进了衣服的纤维里，而乔治的双手则在他脸颊两侧。他发誓他要是敢把腿插进来就让让他和他的“宝贝”一起升天。“我准备了一串骂人的词儿，你想按首字母顺序还是程度顺序？”</p><p>“别闹亲爱的。。”他的脸贴了上来，安东尼奥甚至能看到他水蓝色眼睛里的细小纹路。“我要跟你说很严肃的事。”</p><p>“你的英国戏剧史只得了一个C那件事吗？”</p><p>“不是这个，得C我已经很满足了我都没去上几节课呢-是关于你的。”如果他不在他耳朵边吹气，安东尼奥将会相信真的是很重要的事。他抬起左手肘骨折乔治和自己的距离。</p><p>“你最近别来学校了。”</p><p>安东尼奥毫不吝啬白眼：“我付了钱就有资格来学校，本来这学期没几门课却要收一样多的学费已经让人恼火。”</p><p>“我听到风声，有人帮人要整你。”</p><p>“哦，那就来呗，这句威胁我已经听了好几年。”开玩笑，他什么世面没见过，去年还有个姑娘在咖啡厅对他破口大骂只因他抢了她男友-上帝啊她男友是谁他都不知道。</p><p>“这次跟以前的小打小闹不一样，我已经听到不下十个人-你跟那个柯克兰，太招摇了。”</p><p>招摇？？“见鬼的我们就是个上下级的关系！”最近被反复提起这事，他有些厌烦。</p><p>乔治耐人寻味地看着他，牵起他的围巾。</p><p>“我冷不行吗！现在是伦敦的三月！”他气急败坏的抽回围巾，掀开拦住的手臂就想走，却被一把抓住，乔治的神色是从未有过的认真：是多少人的目标吗，男男女女，你知道有多少人令人嫉妒你，所以要对付你？”</p><p>“这又关我什么事！他们喜欢亚瑟就去追啊！”</p><p>“这吧你心里有数就行……还有件事，你们剧团的团长，你还是注意点比较好。”</p><p>“够了！”他少见的声色俱厉，“你怎么不看看自己呢？至少我拿了C是不敢到处闲逛的。操心别人之前还是先挂念下能不能毕业吧，再见！！”</p><p>乔治朝他的背影吹了一声口哨，感觉自己仁至义尽，也就转身走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他愤愤不平地想，是的，他受欢迎，受人瞩目，男男女女都喜欢他，那又怎么样-他们都分手了，还不能放过他吗！？</p><p>他明白自己的怒火来的奇怪，也或多或少察觉到了原因，但他不愿意想那件事-他不想重重复覆辙，而他们现在，也就只有上下级的关系。</p><p>上完今天的最后一堂课，他惯例的落在后面装出整理笔记的样子-他不喜欢跟同学一起挤出教学楼，他们三三两两的闲聊，目光总会在他身上停留，好似他就是茶余饭后的乐子，虽然事实事实相差不远。定制的西装早已放置他家（裁缝店的员工看到他那破旧老楼的居所时有点崩溃，但还是很有礼貌的控制了面部表情），明天他还要愁苦怎么面对整个婚礼现场的社会名流，更害怕碰到熟人，那就是地狱。</p><p>“嘿安东尼！”一个他不认识的人看着说：“你怎么还在这，布朗教授找你，他问你怎么没有去参加辅导？”</p><p>“辅导？可是他这周五不是有事不能来学校吗？”</p><p>“他的工作改期了他今天就来了，怎么，你没看公告栏吗？”</p><p>“那个死！”他小声咒骂道，把书本往书包里一塞就狂奔出去。布朗先生以公正严厉出名，虽然很感激他的刚正不阿，但被抓到迟到还是会很惨。</p><p>他刚跑上四楼就眼前一黑，一瞬间还以为是大量运动导致的低血糖。但很快，他感觉手脚都被人抓住，不止一个人在拖拽他去往其他地方。</p><p>妈的乔治，该夸你预报的准呢还是乌鸦嘴呢。</p><p>他的腹部上方一记重锤，不得不蹲到地上喘气。套头的黑布袋密封性挺强，没过一会儿他就有种喘不上气的燥热，仿佛在夏日的篝火旁边。</p><p>“欸，松松，别弄死了。”</p><p>他在后脑的绳结有点松动的同时朝那个方向挥一拳，骨节被撞的生疼。他相信打中了，虽然换来的是左“这小婊/子还挺横！”有东西把他的双手勒紧，勒到他甚至骨头都在痛。</p><p>“把裤子脱了。”</p><p>他就猜到没绑住住腿就没什么好事，这群下下三滥！他拼命地无章法的乱踩，没有任何用处，他的裤子被轻而易举的脱下来，在一起内裤一起。这个空档他没法儿思考接下来的淫/秽事情，满脑子只剩：他妈的，我快冻死了！</p><p>“你们听着。”隔着麻布的声音听起来嗡嗡的，“现在放我走，我会认为什么都没发生。不然我会让你们付出代价！”</p><p>“噢！小宝贝儿要怎么让我们付出代价呀？”又换了一个人的声音，“去亚瑟·柯克兰那里告状吗？你的屁股一晚上多少钱啊？”</p><p>“滚你妈的，不要用你的脏嘴喊他名字。”</p><p>“哎哟，他还生气了。”</p><p>“他嫌你脏，他的屁股只有身价上亿的人才能碰呢。”</p><p>“那我今天不是赚了。”</p><p>“腿是挺好看，听说你还去美术系兼职过模特？”</p><p>“可不是吗，巴克下课就去厕所解决了。”</p><p>“好了，别装圣人。不知道被多少个男人碰过还在这里立牌坊-你们谁先来？”</p><p>“肛交会留痕迹。”</p><p>“摸起来这么舒服的屁股用途多着呢。”</p><p>有时一直都有交际花传言，可实际上除了亚瑟他没和别的人亲热过，分手之后也一直空窗。当那个有点硬又很热的东西顶上他的臀瓣时，大脑“轰”的一下就炸开了，屈辱和恶心从他的胃翻涌出来，他感觉快吐了，身体也不听使唤的一记猛踢-这个踢中了，脚趾趾的疼痛，他感觉指甲盖已经翻起来-</p><p>接下来的事让他无法反应，他听不清也分不清这群人到底说了什么喊了什么，只感觉拳头和脚如密雨一样铺天盖地。现在他是实打实的吐了，黑暗的小空间把他的口水糊糊的脸。有人抓起他的头发朝上面砸去，他疼的脑袋一懵，恍惚间听到他们在责难那个出手的人……什么玩意儿，打个架还起内讧……</p><p>虽然浑身痛到快没有知觉，但他却斯德哥尔摩般感到满足。他宁愿得到这些皮肉伤，也不想被践踏尊严。</p><p>而套头的布袋被扔掉的时候，他被白炽灯刺的眼疼，恍如隔世。</p><p>安东尼，看那人，校园霸凌的高发的地方。罗维诺轻柔地搂过他开始安东尼奥看着自己蜂蜜色笔直的腿以及毫无反应的性器，觉得有些好笑。他亲昵地蹭蹭那个抱住他的人，“帮我把裤子拿过来盖一下，好冷啊。”</p><p>罗维诺脱掉大衣包住他，“知道是谁吗？”</p><p>“被，被蒙住了听不出来……之前叫我上四楼的小子应该是一伙的，不过很面生，不认识。”他说话就会诱发浑身疼痛，龇牙咧嘴，声音断断续续的，”你怎么知道我在这里？”</p><p>“本来想找你吃饭，在大门口等，看到好几个人逆着人流往里走，里面有些看着跟橄榄球运动员似的就注意了一下。过了一会儿，你们都没出来，就进来找了。看来他们的哨兵很机灵，我没抓到目前。”</p><p>“所以你看到了脸？”</p><p>“有两只眼熟的，我得查查，那几个'运动员'估计是找来的打手，学校里没见过这号人。”</p><p>安东尼奥冷笑道：“他妈的到底有多少人，还找打手，真是看得起我。”</p><p>罗维诺终于解开绳结，小心翼翼地扶他起身。“报警？”</p><p>“不了。”他苦笑，“这个学校80％的出身我惹不起-不过当然，我还是要追究这一切。”</p><p>罗维诺双眉颦蹙，“学校肯定不会管。”</p><p>“他我在英国的教育还真是绝望-相信他们吧。”他趴在镜子前开始检查并给伤口快照，大部分都是青紫色的外伤，额头和右小腿在流血，脚趾意料之中的肿了，他开始惆怅怎么把脚塞进那双尖头皮鞋。</p><p>“你待会去我家一趟，帮我拿套衣服，今晚我去朋友那住。”</p><p>“你应该去看医生。”</p><p>“他会照顾我的，我要拜托他明天给我化妆。”</p><p>“化妆。”</p><p>“我总不能这幅惨样去参加婚礼吧。”</p><p>一声猛烈的闷响，罗维诺不悦地撑着洗手台，“你这个样子，还要参加婚礼？”</p><p>“我答应了，”</p><p>“柯克兰就那么重要？”</p><p>“不是他，我答应那天的姑娘了。”</p><p>罗维诺满脸“你就扯吧”的神情，他从鼻子发出一声不可置信的粗哼，转身就走外套都没拿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>弗朗西斯用沾了酒精的棉花球在安东尼奥的额头擦拭，痛的他嗷嗷直叫。”没关系，他，他待会会过来的，这个地，地方粉饼能盖住吗？”</p><p>“我能剪一块小纱布贴上去，再在上面上妆-但我不建议这样做，亲爱的，你这样伤口会化脓的！”</p><p>“专业精神-我才不要顶着纱布去参加婚礼，没完没了的问候-”</p><p>“你就是怕柯克兰担心是不是？你害怕被他担心。”</p><p>安东尼奥沉默了一会儿，认命般的坦白道：“是的，我怕被他担心。”</p><p>“你还爱着他。”</p><p>“不！……我是指，我的确还有好感。”</p><p>“他担心你，你会怀有复合的幻想，你害怕这个。”</p><p>“没错没错没错！”他生气地甩头，连额头的刺痛都不在意了，“我不想重重复覆辙你明白吗？明明被抛弃过一次-为什么还不长记性！”</p><p>“你为什么不选择解开误会。”弗朗西斯开始检查他腿上的伤口，这个伤口有点大，撕拉了一大片鲜红。“都过了那么多年，能再相遇是上帝的安排-说不定他是特意来找你的呢。”</p><p>“鬼扯吧你。”他不想再说话，但这样疼痛的感觉更明显，他又不得不开始东扯西拉，“最近我耽误了好几次排练，迪恩有生气吗？”</p><p>“为了你，你永远知道，他永远都是一副温柔绅士的做派，怎么会生气呢。不过为了在你空缺的时候方便搭戏，有个新来的一直替你。你小心男主角位置不保。 ”</p><p>“哈哈哈不会的，整个剧团没人弗拉门戈能比我跳得好。”</p><p>接下来的夜晚他们都在聊剧团的事，离开“亚瑟·柯克兰”的话题后安东尼·奥莱轻松多了。为了能在最好的状态面对婚礼，他早睡早起，并且把半梦半醒的弗朗西斯拖（弗朗西斯：说真的，我以为是你要结婚。）当他收拾妥当站在穿衣镜前审视自己时，似乎也能领悟这张脸蛋的魅力。</p><p>亚瑟为他挑选的是三件套的款式，灰褐色方格的纹样，领口是暗红色的丝绒领结。有别于一般黑灰色系的套装，他这一身看起来活泼俏皮跟他的气质更为相称。为了遮挡伤口他没有梳起背头，零碎的额发看起来青春很多，就像一个打算在赛马会搭讪的富家子弟。</p><p>“人靠衣装。”弗朗西斯所说的，，“高级裁缝店的衣服就是不一样。”</p><p>“我权当你是在夸我。”他笑着整理领口。</p><p>亚瑟原本说要接他，但一个老板接员工去参加社交着实太诡异，他拒绝了。少爷只得甩笔钱叫他打车去别太丢人，为这套衣服着想，他也不想挤地铁。</p><p>亚瑟朋友的婚礼在伦敦古董让他意外，原以为这些上流社会的人更容易古堡或庄园才能彰显身份-婚礼选在非中心城区一所带花园的酒店，以马蹄莲为主的乳白色宾客数不多多少，但从穿着和礼仪来看都是些体面的人物。最初的仪式乏善可陈，要不是伤口隐隐作痛估计他要睡着，那样亚瑟肯定会扒了他的皮。</p><p>好不容易熬到仪式结束，终于能和新郎新娘说上几句话-虽然他们压根不相识，但祝福的句子他还是说的诚诚恳恳。</p><p>新娘是个非常漂亮的女人，转变贝莉琪的甜美更偏向成熟女性的魅力，阳光照在她亚麻色的额度发上泛出温暖的色泽，新婚总是快乐的。亚瑟应该是新娘那边听说新郎是位17岁就知道了欧洲的钢琴家，本人也很有古典派的气质，他穿着黑色礼服，笑得温和又得体。安东尼奥手持贫乏的音乐知识同他闲聊，从贝多芬到莫扎特，待他感觉知识储备快要掏空之时亚瑟终于叫他走了。</p><p>“感谢上帝，我已经想不出句子。”</p><p>“不用太紧张，罗德是个和善的人。丽兹很喜欢你，要你打完招呼过去跟她合影。”</p><p>他今天穿了一件藏青色的西服，里面的黑衬衫将他的金发衬托的更加耀眼，而刘海则被抹到后面，看起来神采与往常一样，既身世还是样貌都引人注目，他们已经因为有姑娘上来要求合影而停下两次。第三次停下则是霍兰特和他的妹妹过来打招呼。</p><p>“噢安东尼！见到你真是太好啦！”贝莉琪穿着水蓝色的连衣裙，上面有精致的鸢尾花刺绣。“刚刚听到几位小姐都在身上，柯克兰先生带来的男伴英俊帅气，大家都猜你是不是海外的模特或演员。”</p><p>“谢谢她们赏识，希望她们的夸奖能成真。”</p><p>整个下午他都陪着亚瑟游走，应对形形色色前来搭话的人。仿佛回到了五年前，所幸那些被“恶魔教官”锻炼出来的应对礼仪没有生疏，隐忍的疼痛也没让他的动作带上瑕疵瑕疵，他真是个完美的演员。</p><p>与之相对的是勃发的醋意，好像在同弗朗西斯聊天后，他开始正视这一埋在心里没有未来的感情。而那个闪耀的家伙继续无可挑剔的展示风姿，大半个厅的女孩都在看他。算算日子，快到社交季，希望亚瑟以后参加这些事儿不要拉上他。</p><p>等到晚上的舞会，他已经有点站不住，伤口轻微的疼痛让他不得不几次低头审视血有没有侵染出来，以及不断跑洗手间检查额头，在来往男士诧异的目光里不断用粉饼按压。</p><p>亚瑟的第一支舞被贝莉琪预定，安东尼奥站在角落降低存在感，大脑里快速寻思着他的华尔兹恰好是什么水准。这时有人拍他肩膀，是霍兰特。</p><p>“你没去跳舞？”</p><p>“罗德里赫同伊丽莎白的宾客大部分都不是商界人士，没什么好套近乎的。”</p><p>他在心里朝这个城市侩的男人翻了个白眼，“成功的商业人士应该把握一切机会来谋取利益。”</p><p>“所以我来找你了。”</p><p>“谢谢，不过上次我已经说过，如果再被我知道你利用我来惹恼亚瑟-”</p><p>“你不舒服吗？”</p><p>安东尼奥压抑住附近地情绪，继续保持姣好的笑容。“你在说什么鬼话？”</p><p>“你没发现吗，你出了很多汗。”</p><p>“暖气太热。”</p><p>“你真的没事？”</p><p>的他的确，他有点太痛了，可能伤口真的要发炎。或许他可以偷偷告诉霍兰特，反正跟这个男人也没什么需要客套的假话，他毫不顾忌精明势利的一面，他也可以毫不在乎乎的诉说苦衷。</p><p>“我没事，就是不想跳舞-他们回来了。”</p><p>等到时间差不多的时候，他和亚瑟向新郎新娘告辞，而他完美的演出也画上句号。我要为自己的鼓掌，他在心里喝彩。</p><p>回去的时候外面天色已黑，他也不担心引人瞩目，乐得亚瑟送他回家。但等他上车时却发现车上多了一个人，陌生的中年男人坐在后座朝他微笑。他狐疑地看着司机，对方平静地系着安全带。“这是史密斯先生，我家的私人医生。”</p><p>“你好-所以你生病了？”</p><p>英国人好笑又无奈的看着他，“演的太烂，第一眼就研磨来了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“去哪？我叫他帮你检查一下。”</p><p>“不用了。”</p><p>“不说我就开回家。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>在他说完自家住址后内部心捶胸顿足，这个那个死的英国人！这个愚弄人的混蛋！所以他早就修剪来了？那自视完美的自己不是身边特别愚蠢！？</p><p>“别咬牙切齿，放心。你的表演依旧完美。”</p><p>这下你还学会摄神取念了！</p><p>他看着玻璃里那个驾驶座的男人的倒影，对他敏锐的眼力即佩服又惶恐。他开始猜想一切都是他的自欺欺人，他开始真正害怕，连坐姿都惴惴不安起来。</p><p>安东尼奥租的房子又破又窄且只有一个房间，亚瑟和医生只好等他换上宽松的家居服才进去。安东尼奥原本还打算挣扎一下，又觉得早被碾磨来简直自讨没趣，坦然卷起裤子腿。原本神色自如的少爷在看到腿上已经被鲜血侵红的绷带时脸色变得异常严重，“老天！你怎么弄的！？”</p><p>“没什么……”</p><p>“哪里还有伤？？”</p><p>“没了。”</p><p>“你可以选择自己说，或者我让医生给你检查。每少说一处地方就扣你一百块。”</p><p>他在资本主义的无耻中败下阵来，自觉地脱了衣服，而这些青紫色密密麻麻的斑点就像席勒手中的颜料，胸口，胫骨，骨头……到处都是被人殴打过的痕迹。医生拆开他额头的纱布时都不免惊呼，果不其然化脓了。</p><p>空气变得沉默，史密斯先生表示工具不足只能做紧急处理，希望安东尼奥明天能去他的诊所彻底检查。亚瑟塞了他几张纸币让他打车回家，然后就坐在床上边盯着安东尼奥，他的表情好像要吃人。</p><p>安东尼奥不敢说话，这场拉锯战以亚瑟的愤怒告终，他的声音几乎是从牙缝挤出来：“谁干的。”</p><p>“我会向学校举报，放心好了，我已经取证了。”</p><p>“你相信学校？”</p><p>“这句话从股东嘴里说出来真令人难过。”</p><p>“确实你说的，我是股东，我会让他们生不如死。”</p><p>“别这么可怕，他们会遭受歧视，你先冷静。”</p><p>“他们敢把你弄成这样要我怎么冷静！？”</p><p>他得承认这句话让他的心脏漏了一拍，而表情上却波澜不惊。“你别激动，你的眉毛皱得都能夹核桃了。”</p><p>“我原以为你是受了什么小伤，死要面子才一天硬撑。要是知道是这个情况，说什么我也要把你绑在家里休息。”</p><p>“谢谢你侧面评价了我的演技，这让我好受多了。”</p><p>“我以为只是小伤……你喜欢在这种事情上较真，就先随你演戏……我真是……”亚瑟盯着他的腿，眼神像一汪温柔的湖水，怜惜又自责。这个眼神蛰得他有点痛，他是故意的吗？他是故意的吧！</p><p>他想过去抱住他，在他怀里撒娇，拒绝今天那些搭讪的姑娘，然后吻他。</p><p>当然，他就想想。</p><p>“今天谢谢你的体谅。”他一本正经的说，“我承认这样很傻，但我想保证自己的专业度。”他开始絮絮叨叨以前的事，求学的事，追寻梦想的事，没有边际的事。</p><p>他害怕下一秒亚瑟会说出“现在的亚瑟”所不知道的事，他像面对陌生生人一样重复一切。</p><p>让他维持脆弱的假象吧，哪怕像个傻瓜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>含有抹布强迫未遂情节。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05</p><p> </p><p>事件的最终处理方式安东尼奥始料未及。</p><p>在拿到粗略名单后，亚瑟竟然拿着证据给他们父母告状。谣言一旦在圈内传开，学校的办事效率非常之快的让那几个确定的肇事者停了学，至于打手也被他叫人打了一通，算是出气。听到这个消息时安东尼奥嘴角都在抽搐。</p><p>“我以前怎么没发现你的本性如此。”</p><p>“有的事是原则问题。”他云淡风轻。</p><p>安东尼奥其实挺开心，但同时又感觉世事险阻。“所以依旧得依靠权势才能解决问题。”</p><p>“我寄的匿名信。如果硬要说权势，在开董事会议时关于校园暴力的方面我多说了两句。”</p><p>“……你真是个糟糕的人。”</p><p>“你嘴角都快咧到后脑勺了。给我看看你的伤。”</p><p>那些淤青随着时间推移慢慢消散，就剩额头和腿的伤还顽强的招摇。额头化脓很严重，腿上也不轻松。他被押着去医院缝针，期间又漏了几次排练，只好私下多费苦工。停课的处罚一出，原先蠢蠢欲动的人也消停不少，但他和亚瑟私相授受的传闻却愈演愈烈。或许拜此所赐，那些时不时骚扰他的花花公子收敛很多，除了乔治，他简直是真爱粉。</p><p>除此之外令他烦心的是房子的事，隔壁屋的希腊佬做饭时不知搞了什么鬼，锅爆炸了，把连接他们两家的墙给炸了个窟窿（难怪隔音那么差这墙也太薄了！），石灰粉末吹的满屋子都是，保险公司发来撤离通知，他必须去别的地方住到房子修好，天知道得等到什么时候。</p><p>弗朗西斯自然是欢迎他的，但他也不得不感叹命途多舛，只好把全部精力更加投入排练，而他们的团长、迪恩，对他也愈来愈赞赏。</p><p>“亲爱的，你会一举成名。”</p><p>他当然会一举成名！安东尼奥很满意自己的表现，虽然当事人这么说有些不识抬举。但这么一场绘声绘色的表演简直是为他量身打造——他可是形体课舞蹈课声乐课全A。为了弥补落下的时间，安东尼奥经常缠着迪恩陪他练习，他相信团长的眼光。乔治的话语他并未放在心上，揣摩半天，这或许是嫉妒。迪恩名校毕业，风度翩翩，是个地道的英国绅士，有着淡金色的卷发和湖蓝的眼睛，模样就比亚瑟差了那么一点点。在老团长离开后也是靠他把一盘散沙的团员聚集起来，而如今，他们可以进行一场演出！</p><p>他有什么需要注意的安东尼奥真是搞不明白。</p><p>然而亚瑟对他的态度却日益温和……当然他那挑剔的德性是丝毫没改，但有种说不出来的柔软感。这感觉让安东尼奥害怕，以这次演出为跳板早日投奔海外的计划提上日程。</p><p>所有人都无比期待公演那天的到来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而这一天真的到来时，安东尼奥的精神却一反常态。他已经几天没有睡过一场好觉，总是半夜惊醒。整个下午大多数的时间他都坐在休息室的椅子上打瞌睡，让人担心。虽然换上演出服他看起来精神抖擞，但眼睛却没有什么神采。</p><p>“东尼，你真的没事吗？”</p><p>他抬头看着这个询问的人，是之前替补他的那位。他的表情是那么关心，但他心里肯定在说，倒下吧安东尼，你不在我就可以拿到角色。他不喜欢这个男人，的确，他是个很漂亮的人，漂亮的有些脂粉味，但这不是男主角真正需要的气质。安东尼奥撑出一个大笑容，带着乌云后透出的暖意，“没事。”他悄悄掐了一把大腿，调动起全部神经，“我没事。”</p><p>公演的阿尔伯特剧场是个挺小的剧院，小的都没有二层。不过来的观众数量还行，听刚刚从前台溜回来的吉米说竟然快坐满了（里面还有亚瑟和霍兰特这种级别的人，顿时感觉整个剧场都变得有档次起来）。他们是个小剧团，人数不多，在开演前大家都窝在同一个休息室聊天缓解紧张气氛。他趴在椅背上，想着待会就要上台，不知道老柯克兰会不会来，他不要在他们面前丢脸。想到这里他不禁睡着了，突然被人们的哄笑惊醒，差点摔下椅子。</p><p>“东尼，你真的还好吗？”弗朗西斯关切的问道。</p><p>他刚想点头，迪恩插嘴：“我带你去别的房间休息下吧。”</p><p>“可是快要开演了。”</p><p>“就一会儿，这样才能保证待会儿的精神状态。”</p><p>说的很有道理，又是团长的体贴，他就拖着疲惫的身子跟着去了。迪恩找了间杂物间，这里堆满了剧场废弃的物料，成堆的喷绘海报和油漆桶摊了一地，有一张老旧的木桌子，应该是之前哪次表演的道具，还有一张老旧的小沙发。这里比较偏僻也没人打扰，的确是个休息的好去处。</p><p>墙上的钟显示距离开演还有20分钟，他不是最早出场的，稍稍睡一下也赶得及。他拜托迪恩叫他，善解人意的团长递来一杯说是安神的饮品，味道还不错。他往肚子上搭了一块沙发用的花格搭布，放心的闭上眼睛。</p><p>还没完全进入睡眠他便开始发热，这种燥热的感觉很奇怪。他迷迷糊糊地伸手摸额头，那里只有薄汗的凉意。而全身的血液似乎都集中到下半身的某个点，他感到私处在肿胀，浑身发痒似得难受。这让他难为情，只能侧过身子用右手去搓揉来缓解。但这不够，远远不够。他听到有人喊他的名字，转头睁开眼睛，他看到明晃晃的金色，像高斯模糊后的光晕。然后他伸出手、毫无自制力的揪过那人的衣领，把嘴巴送了上去。</p><p>他在做什么？他也不知道。</p><p>他跨坐在那人的腿上，摆动臀部在胯间摩擦，生疏的性生活看来毫不影响熟练度。布料窸窸窣窣的声音好比营地夜晚噼里啪啦的篝火，他趴在对方肩头喘息，甚至不敢相信这妩媚的声音来自他的喉咙。冰山在撞击、摩擦，互相刮蹭冰棱，泰坦尼克沉没了，却高傲的翘起船头——</p><p>安东尼奥急切的向那人索取，好像这是汪洋大海里的最后一块浮木。对方也毫不含糊的在他嘴巴里胡搅蛮缠，微凉的触感从脊梁一路向下。快来吧，快进来吧，恶魔门扉虚掩着，只要再向下一点……</p><p>你在做什么？有个声音出现在他脑海里。你的演出呢？</p><p>对哦我的演出……我的出道首秀……我要出名，我要离开这个城市，离开烂木头的味道……但又有什么关系呢，什么见鬼的表演，什么远大的理想，又有什么比活在当下的纵情声色更心旷神怡。既然一直被传成卖屁股的biao子，那就让他爽一把啊？</p><p>安东尼奥。有人在喊他。</p><p>安东尼奥。那人转过身，亚瑟·柯克兰冰冷的说，我很失望。</p><p>他吓得一激灵，懵懵懂懂地撑起脑袋，脸侧是迪恩的耳廓，他在吮吸他的锁骨，在颈窝落下深色的印迹。臀瓣抵着身下人的性器，他的裤子不翼而飞。</p><p>这一切都是错的。他为自己羞愧，却按耐不住寂寞的渴求，他支起身子，在迸发的欲念中，直挺挺的下压——</p><p>“轰”的一声闷响，他差点没吓萎掉。奇异的是他没有半分尴尬，满心只剩对搅局者的怨恨，只想随便找个什么玩意捅进去，他受不了了。可来人更快，在他还没做出更进一步的举动时，一拳砸中迪恩的左脸。来者不执一言，揪起迪恩的领子将他拖拽起来，而安东尼奥则像一块破烂的抹布被丢在一边。</p><p>他没什么力气，身体还在发烧，只能蜷靠着一边的沙发腿，看这个不知道从哪里跑来的陌生人对着迪恩拳打脚踢。这人肯定是上帝派来惩罚他的，他想，迪恩完了就轮到他了。别的不提，他心疼小腿刚长出的粉肉。</p><p>这顿殴打没有持续太久，毕竟迪恩衣服都没穿全，这个浅灰色头发的男人只用几下就把他打的失去意识。安东尼奥半搭着眼皮看他，他的轮廓像海边峭壁的礁石，暗红的虹膜色更是少见，除了没有小翅膀和尖牙，这个配色跟恶魔无异。他没有像对迪恩那样朝他的脸来一拳，而是放轻声音：“你还好吗？能站起来吗？”</p><p>他要逮捕我。他绝望地想，努力支起身子，颤颤巍巍。没了裤子，上衣被扯的稀烂，胸前是大大小小的红印子，而下身的勃起还昂扬挺立——为什么它这么有精神，稍稍看看气氛好吗。</p><p>“你叫安东尼奥是不是？”</p><p>这人的口音带着外国腔调。他沉默不语，开始例行公事了对吧，你叫什么名字，你从哪里来，你有权保持沉默，但你的呈堂证供——</p><p>“基尔伯特你他妈在干嘛！？”</p><p>他看到了这个时刻最不想见到的脸。亚瑟·柯克兰扫视一圈这个诡异的场景，他迅速脱下深孔雀蓝的长呢子大衣给安东尼奥披上，胡乱扣上几个扣子以便遮住下体。被称为“基尔伯特”的男人猝了一口：“你来的刚好，我打算报警。”</p><p>亚瑟看了看那个鼻青脸肿的人，“要自首吗？速度真快。”</p><p>“呸！滚你妈的。我刚打算溜到后台给你的小宝贝打个招呼，碰巧看到这个下贱坯子在往杯子里倒不知道什么玩意的粉末！刚开始我没多想，后来听他们的人说他们在这个方向，我在外面听到里面的声音就受不住的冲进来。”</p><p>“然后不问青红皂白就一顿打？”</p><p>“你不懂！”他气愤地指着放在木质小圆桌上的杯子，“他肯定下药了，我们可以拿去化验。还有这个，”他在一堆杂物里掏出一台还亮着灯的小型摄像机，“我刚刚就看到这个灯，这个无耻的家伙！”</p><p>“好了，基尔。”</p><p>“他肯定是打算拍下来威胁！下药！录像！我还嫌打的轻了——”</p><p>“我说够了，闭嘴！”</p><p>安东尼奥就这么呆愣的站在原地，他无法思考，或者说他的大脑早就停止运作。在一片空白后浅灰头发喊的单词在脑海里无限放大，每天迪恩给他倒水的场景无限放大，那个莫名其妙出现的替补的脸无限放大。乔治早就看出来了？他不是提醒过吗。</p><p>那么他在做什么？这些日子以来他在做什么？</p><p>演出开始的钟声已经响了，但他却站在这里，连件像样的衣服都没有。</p><p>“这里交给你解决。”亚瑟忽然搂着他往外走。“报警、化验，随便你要干嘛，明天我叫律师联系你。不过警察问起他身上的伤我可不负责。”</p><p>“喂！我是在帮你出气！”</p><p>“我才不会留下这么明显的痕迹。”他噙着冷笑回头，“方法多得是不是吗。”</p><p>安东尼奥不知道他是怎么走到停车场的，他是怎么动腿、怎么摆手、又是怎么拉开车门。他坐在副驾驶上，闻着皮革清新的味道。车主打开暖气，呼啦啦的热气像一团喷洒的颗粒。末了，他哑着嗓子说：“热。”</p><p>那只带着微凉体温的手来摸他的额头，他贪恋这个感觉，发出舒服的哼哼。车窗倒映出半边轮廓，他潮红的脸看起来特别旖旎。一阵阵的热浪像那个点袭去，他不是发烧，亚瑟又不傻。安东尼奥稍微侧过身子，那件好看的大衣还裹在身上，为他守护最后的尊严。</p><p>“难受吗？”</p><p>“你快开车。”</p><p>“过来。”</p><p>那只手跑来解他的外套，不对，这原本就是他的。安东尼奥内心如临大敌，表面却使不上力气，懒洋洋好比撒娇：“别闹。”</p><p>“我怕你待会拿着我的安全带自/慰。”</p><p>他很难为情，不过药物的力量掩盖了这点。他像一个打瞌睡不愿下车的小朋友被亚瑟硬扯进驾驶座，哪怕调整了座椅，他还是觉得有点挤。迷迷蒙蒙睁开眼睛，他们的距离很近，能看到那张白皙俊脸上细小的绒毛。亚瑟像抱一个婴儿一样托住他的屁股，从CD槽下面的暗格里拿出一个塑料包装的小袋子。这个色情狂，他在心里暗骂，但却一动也不敢动——他的家伙正杵着亚瑟内搭马甲的羊毛布料，磨蹭的他有点痒又有点不够。身下人熟练的撕开包装，把天然橡胶往他的性器上面套，手速之快像个路边摊的热狗师傅。</p><p>这个人，在我之后一定情人不断。</p><p>想至此他有点自艾自怜的难过，不过这个难过也只是瞬间的事，下一秒英国人就用他见鬼的手速捣腾起来。突如其来的刺激让安东尼奥完全控制不住音量的呻吟，好比一直以来瘙痒的地方得到满足，他的身体随着动作律动，整个人趴在肩头朝着他的耳根喘息。</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>去你的吧，他在心里骂道，舒服地窝在对方的肩窝里。那只手顺着脉络上下撸动，橡胶收紧的地方一下下的扯着他的皮，微小的刺痛让人愉悦。除了重复的机械运动这人的拇指还会照顾到顶端的肿胀以及后面的囊袋，以及用指甲刮擦表皮。</p><p>他妈的。他知道这不对劲，这整个就是错误，但他不得不说，他妈的，亚瑟的手太舒服了。</p><p>安东尼奥开始不管不顾地亲吻英国人的脖子，他的脑子没法思考，一切都怪罪药物的作用吧！现在的他只想沉浸于放纵、沉浸于许久没有的情爱、沉浸于亚瑟·柯克兰的怀抱，哪怕明天起来他一无所有——</p><p>忽然，阿尔伯特剧场传来一阵轰鸣般的掌声，这掌声像一串突如其来的鞭炮，又像无声无息的葬礼。安东尼奥的脑袋一下清明起来，就连那只活动中的手也短短地打了个顿号。他的演出、他的剧团、他自以为被认可的才华——</p><p>他的确是一无所有啊。</p><p>泪水就这样一颗一颗的滚下来。他哭的没有声响，但温热的液体顺着颈部的轮廓前进，他相信亚瑟知道了，他的肩头已经湿哒哒一片。他本想道歉，但接二连三的掌声如同鞭子在抽打，他想起了那个替补他的人，那张不被看好的脂粉气的脸，他的表现力没有他好，但现在，整个剧场都在为他鼓掌。</p><p>他憎恨地、难以自制地哭喊，捶打着身下这个无辜的人。</p><p>“我要杀了他！”他吼道，“我一定要杀了他！！”</p><p>亚瑟没有多说话，用安静来接受这毫无道理的撞击。他的下手并不轻，但这个男人一声不吭，只是重复手上的动作。安东尼奥的悲愤没多久就化成一片酥软，有人在亲吻他的耳侧，也可能是错觉。下身被这个激动的情绪带的毫无自制力，在释放过后他整个人瘫在英国人身上，嘴里还哑着嗓子继续咕哝：“我恨他……”</p><p>他的老板抽出空闲的手一下一下的拍打他的背部，像儿时祖母那样让人觉得安定。四周一下安静了，只剩暖气送风的声音，呼啦啦，呼啦啦。</p><p>在陷入梦乡之前他透过被泪水糊湿的眼睛，看到被晕开的下颚和一汪池水的绿。他嘟囔了什么，亚瑟没有听见。</p><p>意识恢复之后他看着没有掉皮的天花板脑海里想了好一会儿才将一切串联起来。他记得迪恩、记得那个灰发的外国人、记得亚瑟进门之后错愕的脸。而车厢里的温存他无法判断究竟是真实还是内心渴求的梦境。他就这样平躺着，眼珠顺着房间的轮廓线一路望向房门，看到了一个红头发的熟脸。</p><p>“早啊，安东尼。”斯科特·柯克兰微笑地看着他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06</p><p> </p><p>两片面包，两根火腿，两片煎鸡蛋，两杯纯牛奶以及一瓶果酱。没有黄油，管家哈特太太为此出门。安东尼奥郁郁不乐地用餐刀往他的面包片上抹草莓酱，对面那个和亚瑟模样五分像的男人一直盯着他看，完全不在意盘子里的面包，亏他还把比较焦的那片给他。</p><p>“不吃给我。”</p><p>“你们昨晚发生了什么？”</p><p>“与你无关。”</p><p>“他抱着你回来的。”</p><p>“如你所见，我睡着了，什么都不知道。”</p><p>“你的样子乱七八糟，你们上床了吗。”</p><p>他愤怒地用叉子插进斯科特的煎蛋，还未全熟的蛋黄顺着洞口流出来，在白色的瓷盘上围出金黄色的圈。</p><p>“那我换个问法。你们复合了？”</p><p>迟早要面对的话题，他早就想过会遇到一两个旧人。装傻对斯科特不起作用，可能是在苏格兰长大的缘故，他没有亚瑟那种自我约束的绅士道义，没有伦敦人的装模作样——就算他不承认，他也有数不尽的办法让他承认。</p><p>“没有，”他顿了一下，像喉头哽了一根刺，“他没认出我。”</p><p>“哦？哦——”</p><p>这个拖长的尾音令人生厌，红头发的男人肯定在打什么鬼主意。他忿恨地抢过他的盘子，把面包和鸡蛋占为己有。如果说他心中有一张不想相见的旧人排行榜，斯科特·柯克兰绝对在榜首。亚瑟是兄弟中唯一一个在伦敦长大的，可能是整个童年时期都和“亲爱的”弟弟分居异地，斯科特在回到英格兰后对这个派头十足的弟弟充满了诡谲的玩弄心。而这一点，在安东尼奥和亚瑟交往的那一年得到充分认证——他总喜欢逗安东尼奥来让亚瑟发火，他应该能和霍兰特做好朋友。</p><p>“我先警告你。”安东尼奥没发现他塞满食物的嘴以及挥动刀叉的双手多么没有威慑力，“不要告诉他我是谁。”</p><p>“……你们几岁了，还在玩这种六年级学生的言情游戏。”</p><p>他突然没胃口，便一口气喝光牛奶把堵在喉咙的食物咽下去。“没什么必要。现在我就是个小助理，等还完学费的债务就跟他毫无关系。”</p><p>“噢。”这个“好哥哥”排行榜上倒数第一的男人托着下巴看着他，笑眯眯地说，“那就是我可以约你了是吗？”</p><p>“给我滚。”</p><p> </p><p>柯克兰家的人，好像从来都听不懂什么叫拒绝。</p><p>安东尼奥站在塞尔福里奇百货的大楼里，觉得自己刚刚做了一句妙诗，他考虑把这句话刻上墓志铭。而那个仗着身高和体力把他塞进轿车的男人，正在两米处像个吹毛求疵的老太太一样挑挑拣拣。</p><p>在亚瑟那套肯辛顿的房子里睡一晚已经超乎想象，跟斯科特出来逛商场更是匪夷所思，他的生活就像一部连轴转的肥皂剧。柯克兰家没他的衣服，他也不敢翻亚瑟的柜子，现在穿着斯科特对他而言有些宽大的衬衫和外套，非常滑稽。</p><p>“安东尼，你去试试这几件。”</p><p>他们兄弟还是挺像的，一言不合就开始买衣服。</p><p>他看了眼标价牌，感觉肉疼，又觉得这个男人迟早会找机会坑他，所幸先享受一下福利。他不知道斯科特在想什么，又挺在意昨晚的后续。“亚瑟去哪了？”</p><p>“鬼知道，他忙什么又不会跟我说。”</p><p>说的也是。</p><p>“八九跟你有关。”</p><p>“……不是不知道吗。”</p><p>“看眼神就知道了。”</p><p>“……不要说这种让人误会的话。”</p><p>“我倒是很奇怪你们为什么会分手。”斯科特接过店员小姐手中的领带熟练的给他打结，“那段时间他失魂落魄的，像条砧板上眼神涣散的鱼。”</p><p>“……有人这么形容自己弟弟？”</p><p>“你不来家里，他跟爸说你们绝交了。你都不知道爸那个表情，气得胡子都歪了，那晚没让他吃饭。不过也没关系，那段时间他都很少吃饭。”</p><p>安东尼奥低头不语。他知道这些干嘛呢，知道这些陈年旧事干嘛呢。亚瑟可能为遇人不淑难过，而老柯克兰，他的确想念。</p><p>斯科特满意地看着这套衣服，痛快地刷卡签字。安东尼奥转身想走，又被强拽到下一家店——说真的，他决定去学个拳击之类，这些高大的家伙真是烦死了。</p><p>这个男人心情很好，安东尼奥琢磨了一会儿也不明白他的爽点，不知道这场莫名其妙的逛街活动几点结束。他还有好多事要做，弗朗西斯肯定担心坏了，他又没有带手机。贝莉琪昨天没看到他绝对很失望，还有罗维……真糟糕，忘记给他留张票，不过这个档口希望他没有去看……还有那个灰头发的人，应该是亚瑟带去的朋友，也该给他好好道谢……</p><p>他一直在走神，没发现跟着进了一家珠宝店。假日的缘故店里人不少，但两个男人的组合却不常见，不过这里是英国，柜员笑容满面的接待了他们。斯科特啧了半天一个都没看中，让安东尼奥自己选。</p><p>“选戒指干嘛？”</p><p>“送你。”</p><p>“……有病吃药。”</p><p>“和我结婚不好么，反正你喜欢亚瑟，以后可以成天见到。”</p><p>“这哪门子的曲线救国。而且你结了婚还跟弟弟挤一块吗！？”</p><p>“我倒很期待呢，和我结婚后亚瑟每天生气的脸。”</p><p>“他才不会生气，他又不知道我是谁。”</p><p>“要赌吗。”斯科特从柜员手中拿起他叫人从柜子里取出的第五枚戒指，这是六爪镶嵌的款型，惊人的克拉数让它在灯光下熠熠生辉，好像每一个切分面都在发光。他一把抓住安东尼奥的左手，打算往无名指上套。他们本就是模样英俊的青年，又穿着价格不菲的衣服，店里不时有人侧目，斜对面的两个姑娘更是窃窃私语。安东尼奥脸上一热，一把推开他。“不要开玩笑了，取笑自己弟弟让你很快乐吗？”</p><p>“在开玩笑的明明是你。”他笑容满面，却用与之毫不相符的冷淡声音说道，“你有很多理由拒绝他不是吗？”斯科特用食指卷起安东尼奥的头发，“如果你真的没有期盼点什么，又怎么会答应那种见鬼的要求。”</p><p>“我也是逼不得已——”他想拍开斯科特，却被抢先一步揪住衣领，与亚瑟相似的眼睛和眉毛一下在眼前放大。斯科特缓缓地吹出一口气，他是个烟枪，应该是吐烟的习惯，可惜他现在不能抽，反倒出现了意外的暧昧效果。“那我给你钱，离开他，可以吗？”</p><p>斯科特不是霍兰特，他说到做到。</p><p>安东尼奥梗着脖子，感觉面部都僵硬了。你说啊？你为什么不说话呢？拿着钱你就能和亚瑟毫无关系，这不是一直以来的期望吗？</p><p>我没有期盼。他想。</p><p>哪怕我真的爱他，我也已经出局。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“——安东尼奥。”</p><p>他被这声呼喊惊得回头，霍兰特站在不远处抱臂打量着他，脸上的表情耐人寻味。斯科特和霍兰特，简直是站在欺负亚瑟这个事业顶端的两个男人。但霍兰特现下有更重要的事值得注意：“哦，又换人了？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“每次和你碰到，你身边的男性都不一样呢。”</p><p>他妈的。他如触电一般弹开，接着被斯科特拽回身侧。红头发的男人脸上的笑意更浓了，“我见过你。”</p><p>“你好，柯克兰先生。”霍兰特的视线一直在两人之间徘徊，“安东尼奥这是要订婚了吗？新郎是你，还是另一位柯克兰呢？”</p><p>“噢噢噢不是不是没有没有——”</p><p>“不论什么结果，和你并没有关系吧。”</p><p>“我有点事找安东尼奥，年长的这位柯克兰可否放他过来？”</p><p>安东尼奥感觉站在河边，前面是凶猛的狮子，背后是残暴的鳄鱼。他在心里掂量了一下，霍兰特昨天应该到场，或许还能打探点情报。何况钻石在侧，实在是烫手山芋。便撒欢儿地朝对面跑去，斯科特一时没抓牢，啧了一声。</p><p>荷兰人的心情有点难以揣测，他总是在用审视的目光打量他，无可厚非，他肯定是听到了些什么。“我们什么都没有。”安东尼奥都不明白他干嘛要解释，“他是亚瑟的哥哥。”</p><p>“送钻戒的哥哥。”</p><p>“他开玩笑呢！”</p><p>“以后我给你介绍有钱男人，你跟他们约会，我们提成六四分怎么样。”</p><p>“如果你只是来跟我说这些废话，那你可以走了。”</p><p>霍兰特又盯着看了一会儿，安东尼奥开始有些不愉快时他终于换了话题：“昨晚你为什么没上台。”</p><p>这个话题也让人烦恼，他不想细说：“发生了一些麻烦。”</p><p>“演出结束后来了警车。柯克兰今天去警局跟这事有关吗？”</p><p>“……你怎么连他每天在干嘛都知道，他哥都不知道！”</p><p>“竞争伙伴，各种意义上。当然要掌握情报——所以你不上台是因为卷入了会惊动警察的‘麻烦’。”</p><p>“……差不多吧。”</p><p>“你们剧团好像被无限期停止活动。”</p><p>安东尼奥瞪大双眼，他有猜到会有影响，但没想到会变成这样。“所有人！？”</p><p>“所有人。”荷兰人似乎不太理解他的惊慌，“都报警了，你还希望有什么好结果？有柯克兰施压，肇事者能关八十年。”</p><p>他有种罪恶感，悻悻地聊了几句跟对方作别。回到柜台时斯科特正在签信用卡开出的票据，这些少爷们总是毫无自制的乱花钱。他兴致缺缺，只希望快点回家，或者说回弗朗西斯那儿。</p><p>“我能走了吗，我还有很多要事要干呢。”</p><p>“那家伙跟你说了什么？“</p><p>安东尼奥撇撇嘴，像打蔫的向日葵般垂头丧脑，“亚瑟去警局了。”</p><p>“真好，他要被关几年？”</p><p>“我在想……这样是不是太过分了。当然迪恩罪有应得，亚瑟也是在帮我，但牵连了无关的其他人，这样简直——”</p><p>他话没说完，柯克兰家的二儿子突然用手掌捂住他的嘴巴，掌根撞到他的上牙。斯科特好像有点生气，但很快又松手去揉他的头发。“没错，他们是无辜被牵连的人，但就算过分也是肇事者导致的，不是你的错。”</p><p>他们安静地站在店内，安东尼奥沉吟片刻，“抱歉，我失言了。”</p><p>他感觉斯科特应该还有什么话要说，但这个男人却只是沉默地看着他。他的手指插进头发舒服地按摩头皮。过了一会儿，他问道：“你想重新演出吗？”</p><p>假期第一天的阿尔伯特剧场也在放假，有几个闲散的工作人员在做打扫。斯科特不知道跟他们说了什么（十有八九是金钱交易），偌大的剧场就剩他们俩，舞台还体贴的开了灯。</p><p>安东尼奥困惑地看着英国人，他耸耸肩，“你的表演，不是没有成功吗。再试一次吧。”</p><p>——斯科特并不是一无所知。或者说一开始的出行就是为了顺理成章带他来这里，他有点感激，也有些感动。跑上舞台望着下面是漆黑一片，聚光灯照的人眼花，他甚至看不清斯科特站在哪里。</p><p>安东尼奥闭上眼睛，幻想着下面是乌压压的一片人，整个剧院坐满了，却没人发出声音。他们都用期盼的目光看着舞台，看着他。舞台的照明特别炽热，哪怕闭上眼睛眼前也是一片暖橙色的光。他抬起右手，想象着那段音乐，那段他在遇见女主角之后的独舞。</p><p>他开始唱歌，开始旋转，用尽一切力气摆动身体。脑海里充斥着本应拥有的音乐，他恍惚听到了扬声器传出的轰鸣，管乐弦乐还有鼓声，鞋子同地板发出的叩击声，双手发出的拍击声，还有暗哑并带有鼻音的歌声。这时男主对女主一见钟情，他雀跃不已，想用一切热情来追求——</p><p>斯科特站在第四排的位置看着舞台上这个人，没有其他观众，没有符合情景的灯光效果，没有一点音乐。但他就像拥有全部一样，像夏日拼尽全力绽放的鲜花，像斗牛场上无畏的勇士。斯科特不傻，虽然不知道具体的事，但能猜个大概。亚瑟把他送回来后洗了个澡就匆忙出门，整个晚上只有他知道这个西班牙人是怎样在梦境里哭喊、流泪、用西班牙语说着诅咒的话——哪怕他起床之后伪装出状态很好的样子。</p><p>他站在热爱的舞台上，进行着美丽、悲寂、无人知晓的演出。</p><p>安东尼奥始终闭着眼，好像害怕从梦里醒来。他对走位非常熟悉，整体动作行云流水。等他转完最后一个圈时已经大汗淋漓。音乐褪去，他只能听到心脏扑通的鸣响。他喘着粗气缓缓睁开眼睛，台下还是漆黑一片，只是左上角的门被打开，青色的天光倾泻进来，有人逆光站在那里。他穿过一排排的座椅眼睛直直地盯着那个人。这个距离很远，太远了，但他知道那是谁。</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰抬手为他鼓掌。</p><p>这下真像完完全全梦里的场景，他站在舞台上，那个人在台下为他鼓掌。</p><p>泪水一下控制不住夺眶而出。</p><p>所以说，聚光灯真是太刺眼了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07</p><p> </p><p>“为什么我也来了。”</p><p>春天不是南欧旅游的旺季，波西塔诺游客还很少，海滩上寥寥无几的几个人在晒日光浴。作为阿马尔菲海岸上的一颗明珠、荣登《国家地理》杂志最美榜单的地方，安东尼奥现下一点游玩的心思都没有，他站在五星级酒店风景无限的公共大阳台，抱着手机查找最近的航班。斯科特瞥了他一眼，搭过他的肩膀，“别看了，反正你买不起机票。”</p><p>“……我有信用卡。”</p><p>“那你有足够的现金去罗马吗？”</p><p>“你们这些柯克兰教名里都夹着‘混蛋’二字对不对？”</p><p>复活节假期，莫名其妙被强迫住在柯克兰家已经足够让人恼火，但万万没想到还会被人一大清早拽去机场南下跑到意大利，美名其曰“家族旅行”——但这和他又有什么关系！？</p><p>“又不是第一次，以前不是跟我们一起去过法国吗。”</p><p>“那不一样。”</p><p>“没什么不一样，除了你们两个已经分手——哦，还有玩‘我不认识你’‘你猜我认不认识你’的游戏。”</p><p>“怎么办，你在我心中人渣榜的排名要超过亚瑟了。”</p><p>“这不可能，他是无人能越过的高峰。”</p><p>高峰先生并没出来，他窝在房间里看报价。斯科特倒无所事事的样子，令人忧心他的业绩。但这些事和安东尼奥并没有多大关系，其实照理来说又不花他的钱，跑到南边旅行能看作员工福利，但事情却并没这么简单。</p><p>“差不多到时间了，我们回大厅等老头吧。”</p><p>——没错，这才是他对这次旅行无比抗拒的原因。柯克兰先生，亚瑟的父亲，货真价实的“家族旅行”。</p><p>不过头疼的还不止这件事。</p><p>“你终于愿意从房里出来了？”回到大厅斯科特就眼尖的发现那个在真皮沙发上杵着的金发脑袋，亚瑟面前甚至放好了茶杯和杂志。他头也不抬，用手把介绍风光景点的画册又翻了一页，“爸刚刚跟我打电话说快到了——所以那些家伙全部没空？”</p><p>“没有，这些年不都是我们相依为命。不要一副快呕吐的表情。”</p><p>“因为我听到‘相依为命’真的想吐。”</p><p>——如你所见，亚瑟的那些兄弟们这次都没空参加这个“家族旅行”（关于他那些兄弟关系以及他们家错综复杂的家务事安东尼奥并不清楚，总之他还有其他的哥哥弟弟，但他们并没一起长大和生活，关系冷淡）。他们订了两间房，安东尼奥“按照逻辑”，自然和他的上司同住一间。</p><p>他拽拽斯科特的衣服边，没注意到亚瑟朝这里皱起眉头，悄悄地踮着脚对斯科特低吼道：“你疯了吗！我不能见你们老爸！”</p><p>“有什么关系。”他随手拿起一张硬卡纸的宣传单挡住他俩的脸，“你就在心里默念‘我不认识他我不认识他’，你们就会像初次见面一样自然了。”</p><p>“你小时候有没有学过一篇课文叫《皇帝的新衣》？”</p><p>“你们……”亚瑟抱臂靠在沙发的靠垫上，眯着眼睛，冰冷的视线扫过来，“那天我就很好奇了，很熟？”</p><p>斯科特和霍兰特果然是相似的，在给他找麻烦方面。</p><p>“并没有。”安东尼奥几乎是条件反射的拉开和斯科特的距离，动作太突然跟人撞个满怀，对方直接被他的冲击撞的踉跄几步，墨镜从耳朵上滑落。虽然这样说很抱歉，但这也解决了当下的尴尬。安东尼奥试图去扶对方，这是个精瘦的中年男人，看起来精神抖擞——这不是亚瑟他爸吗！？</p><p>柯克兰兄弟显然也吓了一跳，但他们的重点很特别：“你哪搞来的花衬衫，这里又不是夏威夷。”</p><p>“来海边当然要这样穿，你们太不懂时尚。”老柯克兰朝安东尼奥摆摆手，自顾自的捡起墨镜并起身，“亚瑟，穿的这么正经，你是来谈合同的吗？”</p><p>“如果不想看到我，我可以半分钟内在你眼前消失。”</p><p>“这就是和父亲说话的态度。”</p><p>“请，让我在你眼前消失。”</p><p>“亚瑟——”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈——”在事情变得更复杂之前安东尼奥毫无礼貌地插进他们的谈话，老柯克兰似乎才意识到他跟自家两个儿子是一起的，不禁仔细打量起来：“这位是……？”</p><p>“我叫安东尼！是亚瑟·柯克兰先生负责的学校的学生，他、他的助手，哈哈哈哈哈哈——”他一个人傻乎乎地笑了半天，柯克兰家的人很安静，也不打断他，场面尴尬的仿佛要窒息时老柯克兰把目光从他脸上收回，跳过和亚瑟的争锋相对，开始跟斯科特聊天。他的白头发变多了，和淡金的头发混在一起有种奇妙的好看，整个人的状态也是健康并且神采斐然。他是个英俊的人，哪怕时光荏苒依旧能看出年轻时帅气的模子，并且少见的是个头发浓密的英国人。</p><p>他没有认出安东尼奥。</p><p>西班牙人觉得为此失落的自己有点矫情，甩甩头，却发现老板一直盯着他看。亚瑟审视的目光让人不太舒服，这种感觉很像考场被抓到作弊。他不禁挺直腰板，底气十足的回望过去。</p><p>“安东尼奥，我想吃柠檬蛋糕。”</p><p>“现在？？”</p><p>“就是现在，我要吃点心店的那种。”</p><p>“……也就是我要出去找一家点心店。”</p><p>“你手机里有谷歌地图。”</p><p>纯粹的报复。安东尼奥在心里鄙夷这个小气的男人，转身朝外面走。刚出大门还没走多远有人跟了上来——在看到老柯克兰的脸时他吓得差点没心脏骤停。</p><p>“我跟你一起去吧，可以吗？”</p><p>“当、当然可以！”</p><p>波西塔诺是个依山而建的沿海小镇，楼梯和色彩缤纷的房子是它们的特点，接下来一段时间都只能听到鞋底和石板路的摩擦声。他在大脑里快速查阅着“如何和前男友/现任上司的父亲”搭话，但很遗憾，这个领域超出了他的认知范围。</p><p>“刚看到你的时候我还认错了，”老柯克兰说道，“你长得很像亚瑟以前的朋友。”</p><p>……“哈哈哈哈哈斯科特·柯克兰先生也这么说呢哈哈哈哈哈，可能我能应聘成功主要是靠这张和亚瑟·柯克兰先生的朋友相似的脸吧哈哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>“出来度假不要这么拘谨，喊名字吧，你也可以称呼我查尔斯。你叫安东尼是吗？”</p><p>“是的先生。很抱歉插入你们的家庭旅行……因为缺钱我恳求亚瑟给我找点活干，没想到他让我跟着过来了。”他随便编了一个理由，总不能说我怀疑你两个儿子要整我非把我弄过来。老柯克兰一点也不介意的样子，好像还挺开心，“你能来真好，你也见过我那两个混蛋儿子，老实说我有五个混蛋儿子。努力这些年也没跟他们搞好关系……亚瑟是个很麻烦的老板吧？”</p><p>“没有没有！亚瑟和蔼体贴关心员工——好吧，是的，这是我编的，你不要一脸高深莫测的微笑了。”</p><p>“你真是个有趣的人。”他大力拍拍安东尼奥的肩膀，像个父亲一样，他还是老样子，好像这些年安东尼奥并没有离开这个家族般熟稔。</p><p>“我们比赛跑步吧，就上面那个红房子怎么样？”</p><p>……不，岁月在查尔斯身上进行了怎样的质变？？</p><p>查尔斯看着前方长长的阶梯，仿佛自言自语的说，“我啊，还是喜欢在法国的时候。”然后就一个健步蹿上去，在安东尼奥回神时已经跑出五六个台阶。</p><p>等他们回到酒店差不多是晚餐时间。柠檬蛋糕只是亚瑟惩罚他的幌子，他压根不想吃。安东尼奥翻着白眼把蛋糕放到房间的小冰柜里，回到酒店餐厅时其他人已经点好了单。意大利人吃饭都比较晚，现在的时间只有他们和几个看起来明显是日耳曼人种的客人。这是个有着棚顶的大平台，能看到太阳从海平面缓缓落下，把海水染成一片暖色。他和柯克兰一家坐在一张橙色方格布的方形餐桌边，这样有点怪异，毕竟他们一个女宾也没有，四个大男人的旅行或多或少看着就毫无兴致。但可能是颜值够高的原因，他甚至听到女服务员在争抢上餐的机会。查尔斯还是穿着那件花衬衫，斯科特穿的也很随便，亚瑟估计是感觉到自己的格格不入已经脱掉外套穿着简单的白衬衫。</p><p>“我们点了海鲜面和披萨，还有柠檬鸡尾酒。你可以看看有什么想吃的。”斯科特把菜单递给他。作为一个跟班？助理？或是随便别的什么，安东尼奥觉得自己压根没有资格点单，三双眼睛都地盯着看的压力太大，他点了个炸鱿鱼圈。接着亚瑟挑剔的声音响起：“伦敦一条街我能找到五家卖鱿鱼圈的。”</p><p>得了吧你们那个吃薯条的国度！</p><p>“有什么关系，这边的鱿鱼肯定更新鲜。”查尔斯笑道，“你的英语说的很好，母语的影响很小，我猜不准你的故乡。意大利？还是西班牙？”</p><p>“西班牙，安达卢西亚地区的乡下。”他并不避讳直言相告，他们以前交往时并没有谈这些。</p><p>“噢，旅游胜地。下次有机会我们把旅行目的地定到那吧。”</p><p>“非常荣幸给你介绍我的家乡！”</p><p>晚餐还算愉快，至少他和查尔斯持续性的交谈打破了沉默，难以想象这家人在一起用餐是怎样宛如葬礼的场景。然而真正的地狱是晚餐之后的夜晚，宽敞的豪华标间，安东尼奥一直装出收拾行李的样子，亚瑟·柯克兰坐在阳台的藤椅上，手指无意识地敲打着玻璃茶几的表面，清脆的声音像把敲在安东尼奥心头的锤子——这个大少爷又要干嘛！？他诚惶诚恐地泡了壶茶，把柠檬蛋糕切出一块，摆到那个茶几上——全职太太都没他表现优秀。</p><p>亚瑟没理他，依旧翘着二郎腿看向海面。</p><p>“你回英国吧。”</p><p>一瞬间安东尼奥还以为自己听错了，凉爽的过分的风拍在他脸上，“啊？”</p><p>“你，回英国去。”</p><p>“现在？？”</p><p>“明天一早走吧，我帮你买票。”</p><p>如果是之前听到这个要求他肯定满心喜悦撒腿就跑，然而——这算什么？这种整人方式也未免太儿戏，他为他工作，并不意味着要一次次忍受他古怪的脾气。</p><p>“我能听理由吗？”</p><p>亚瑟依旧没有看他，他的领口被海风吹得摇摆，夜色里的白衬衫亮的扎眼，何况他整个人都是浅色的。看起来就像四月的海水，无比冷漠。</p><p>“我不想看到你出现在我家人身边，我希望你消失，这个理由足够吗？”</p><p>他当然知道亚瑟不是这种冷峻的人，他当然知道这不会是他的真实想法，但这也不能避免他在这个瞬间被怒火烧得失去理智，海风也不能清醒他的脑袋。他们就像青春期闹别扭的小朋友一样，安东尼奥转身就走：“如果这是你期望的，那我走就是了！”</p><p>——如果现场有第三个人肯定觉得莫名其妙。</p><p>但安东尼奥顾不上那么多，他把刚刚整理出来的私人物品又胡乱塞进行李袋（这还是斯科特借给他的），不知怎么有点委屈。最近发生太多事，他还没调整好心情，可能的确不应该掺和到柯克兰家的爱恨情仇。</p><p>又不是我想来的。他小声嘀咕道，感觉鼻头发酸。干脆利落地拉起背带拽开门，门外却站着一个人，吓他一跳。</p><p>查尔斯·柯克兰还穿着那件花衬衫，手里拿着旅行手册，他眨眨眼，“你干嘛呢？”</p><p>“我要走了。”安东尼奥扬着下巴，看起来很像离家出走的叛逆少年。</p><p>“你们吵架了？”查尔斯跟不上事态的发展。</p><p>“没有，我的上司说，希望我先回英国。”他的口气有点像给老师告状，他发誓不是故意的。</p><p>“不，不用。你为什么要回去，你可比我另外的儿子可爱多了。就当陪我旅行吧，我可不想全程愁眉苦脸。”</p><p>亚瑟不知道什么时候已经站到他身后，声音阴晴不定：“他是我的员工，我说了算。”</p><p>查尔斯笑了，不愧是柯克兰家的人笑起来嘲讽万分。他撑着门框，“但你别忘了，你的公司，你的一切，随时都可以是我的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08</p><p> </p><p>“要是放在过去，你肯定会被人指摘是下魔药的女巫。”</p><p>旅行的第三天，柯克兰一行人决定离开波西塔诺前往那不勒斯。搬运行李的间隙斯科特对安东尼奥玩笑道：“只要姓柯克兰，就会被你迷的神魂颠倒。”</p><p>“谢谢对我魅力的夸赞。”他把查尔斯银灰色的行李箱放进后备箱，“但我还是觉得你是HBO看太多。”</p><p>在那场风波之后安东尼奥正式成为老柯克兰的忠实跟班，亚瑟也不吝啬面部表情，再也没给安东尼奥好颜色看。可能是年长注重锻炼的关系，查尔斯反倒很多事喜欢亲力亲为，除了冰点的气氛外他比之前还清闲很多。</p><p>“他以前就喜欢你，你才是他最贴心的‘好儿子’。”</p><p>“那是因为你们这些儿子都烂到家了。不是我优秀，纯靠周围衬托。”他想起那年的南法之行。亚瑟母亲早逝，父亲连同私生子有五个儿子，一个比一个不省心。“其他人为什么没来？”</p><p>“威廉结婚了。”斯科特耸耸肩，“孩子刚出生不方便过来。至于帕蒂……带着诺斯离家出走。”</p><p>“……你们不把剧本交给BBC拍肥皂剧真是损失。”</p><p>“BBC只有三集，讲不完我们的故事。”</p><p>原本以为他们整个行程都会留在波西塔诺度过悠闲懒散的假期，但不知是不是当地的旅游传单标语写的太好，老柯克兰突发奇想要去那不勒斯看看，还有庞贝古城。这个想法产生于昨天的下午茶（没错哪怕在意大利每天也有雷打不动的下午茶时光），而现在他们已经租到一辆SUV随时准备出发。</p><p>查尔斯换了件更花的衬衫，就连亚瑟都少见的穿上带鲜艳图案的衣服（或许大概被逼的），这个“旅行团”终于有了旅行的气氛。大好的晴天带着春意太阳晒得安东尼奥慢慢睡着，等他再次睁开眼睛时已经驶入城内，明快的颜色交织，到处都是乱哄哄的人群，家家户户的窗户边都晾晒着衣物，摩托车和汽车胡乱穿行……他开始怀疑亚瑟会不会崩溃。</p><p>他们没有住五星级酒店，这很奇怪，他不认为亚瑟能够容忍那不勒斯普通旅店的卫生水平。但查尔斯执意如此，他找的甚至是间家庭旅馆，有着交通便利但狭窄的套间——是的，他们都住一块。或许这种安排是查尔斯的用心良苦，但他不确定这是否正确，尤其是在小少爷看到满是铁锈的烧水壶面色铁青之后。</p><p>虽然表亲罗维诺是彻头彻尾的南意人，但安东尼奥其实并没来过那不勒斯。意大利语只会简单寒暄，幸好语种相近交流没问题，反而成了柯克兰家的翻译员。他发誓这群英国人说口音太重听不懂纯属故意！华灯初上，他坐在前台旁边的赭石色皮沙发上摆弄手机查询各景点信息（房间的WIFI就是屎），三个柯克兰在楼上休息。</p><p>“嘿，帅哥。”前台的人喊他，他似乎完全没在工作了，手机屏幕上是苹果商店免费榜前几名的游戏。安东尼奥起先并没注意，在对方喊第三遍时才抬头，“叫我？”</p><p>“对，是你。”介于刚刚沟通的不错，他没再憋英文，直接说意大利语，“你们不是一家人吧？你和他们长得不像，你是谁的男朋友吗？”</p><p>“不，不是。”他对这个脑回路深感佩服，“我是他们的下属。”</p><p>“噢。”他神神秘秘地压低声音，“出来度假还带着跟班，他们是有钱人吧？”</p><p>安东尼奥不知道怎么回答只好傻笑。对方好像并不在意他的回答，声音变得更低了：“你们要小心。”</p><p>“小心？”</p><p>“这一带黑手党很多，你们这种，容易被抢。”</p><p>……黑手党原来就是个小偷吗。“没事，我在西班牙长大。”</p><p>“不不不不，比那种偷个手机或钱包要吓人。尤其那个金发小少爷，看起来就像从电视里走出来一样，脸上就写着‘我有钱，我柔弱，欢迎来搞’。”</p><p>安东尼奥忍不住哈哈大笑，可能这个热情的招待把亚瑟和一些刻板印象搞混了，不知道他听说一些小少爷的“英雄事迹”后会不会惊掉后槽牙。安东尼奥友好地致谢，并很快把这个提醒丢到脑后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下来的两天他觉得自己就像一个称职的地陪（他明明是第一次来）。查尔斯对意大利南部的人文风情产生了极大兴趣，对安东尼奥的解说也很满意。而两兄弟在参观完那不勒斯皇宫后就决定自由活动，鉴于那个家庭旅馆的环境，他猜测他们找了个咖啡厅打发时间。</p><p>这下只剩他和查尔斯。这种感觉很奇特，他很小就失去了父亲，不知道和父亲一起是什么感受，但和查尔斯相处让他不禁有种和父亲在一起的错觉。可能是斯科特提起的变故，也可能是年龄变大的关系，他比起以前更慈祥了。安东尼奥忍不住猜想如果亚瑟有个女儿，他一定是个疼爱晚辈的好祖父。</p><p>而亚瑟带孩子的场景……他甩甩头，那好可怕。</p><p>“谢谢你能来。”他们坐在露天咖啡厅铁艺的桌子边，正在享受温暖的拿铁。“不然我可能就像个孤寡老人了。”</p><p>“别这么说。”他深深怀疑亚瑟不来纯粹是闹别扭，他其实是儿子中唯一在查尔斯身边长大的，也是最重视父亲的一个。“亚瑟只是那天吵架了心情不好。”</p><p>“他很喜欢你。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈因为我是个吃苦耐劳的好员工。”</p><p>“我也很喜欢你，要不回去后来我这吧，工资肯定只会更高。”</p><p>他很意外连Excel都用不熟练的自己被挖墙脚，对方还是全英有头有脸的商业人物，他被现实砸的有点懵。几乎是条件反射地：“不用了——我是说，我还不够格。”</p><p>“不用你做什么很难的工作，只是生活助理。”</p><p>“你适合更好的。”</p><p>“舍不得亚瑟吗？”</p><p>“……我只是，亚瑟帮了我，学费上面，帮他工作来偿还是我的义务。”</p><p>“你是个知恩图报的人。”</p><p>“原谅我的冒昧——”他还是把心底的疑惑问了出来，“你和亚瑟发生了什么吗？我是指……呃，前段时间他心情很糟糕的样子。”他被自己说出的话吓到，明明自身一堆麻烦，现下却还想着调节亚瑟的心理状态？？他简直想给自己颁最佳员工奖。</p><p>查尔斯没立刻回答，只是慢条斯理地搅拌咖啡。浅褐色的液体被搅的翻起，气氛一下就冷了下来，安东尼奥开始抱怨他的多嘴以及拎不清立场。</p><p>“我不是个好父亲。”</p><p>“我不是这个意思。”</p><p>“我的孩子们非常独立，他们讨厌别人插手，但有时候我不能眼看着他们犯错。”</p><p>“理应如此。”</p><p>“争吵不可避免。”</p><p>“我明白，亚瑟永远都会和人吵起来，好像不气死人对话就无法继续似的。”</p><p>“但他是个很好的孩子。”</p><p>“他是个好人。”</p><p>他们相视一笑，这个话题很快揭过，谈话的重点又回到意大利的美景上。时间还早，查尔斯打算逛逛街上的二手书店，安东尼奥有点累了，他叫他先回去。</p><p>意外地是亚瑟竟然早就回来了，坐在客厅的布艺沙发上看旅游杂志，好像比起实地这些平面的图片更让他向往。安东尼奥试图打破冷战主动打了个招呼，亚瑟没说话，场面还算友好。他烧了壶水打算泡茶——泡茶真是个躲避尴尬的好选项，机智的英国精神。</p><p>他坐到斜对面的单人沙发上，并不指望对方回复的滔滔不绝各个景点的参观体验。</p><p>“——然后那个哥们说，我给你们父子俩拍张照吧！我完全没意识到他在说我们！我是指，我和查尔斯长得完全不像。后来还有年纪稍大的意大利女士问我查尔斯是不是单身，他太受欢迎，我真是嫉妒。”</p><p>“嫉妒？”亚瑟把目光从书册上拔出来，好像他说了好几分钟他只听见这个词。“所以你的确喜欢他？”</p><p>安东尼奥莫名其妙，“怎么了吗？”</p><p>“那你为什么还要在我面前转来转去，你怎么不继续像只哈巴狗一样黏在他旁边。”</p><p>“我不知道你突然发什么神经。”他被这串指责弄得有点来气，“我们刚刚还在讨论你其实蛮不错——”</p><p>“谢了。我不感兴趣。”他快速并且冰冷地说，“你很开心吧，当然，比起我这种小角色攀上真正的富豪肯定开心。所以乔治和霍兰特甚至那个剧团团长你都不感兴趣。你的目标还在上面，垫脚石踩得爽么。”</p><p>“你在说什么？？我并没有，刚刚他邀请我去他那我拒绝了，我不在意这种事——”</p><p>“他还真的邀请你了？”他的声音透着阴鸷，“所以你打算什么时候爬上他的床，或者你的目标还在上面，我还知道好些喜欢男人的大人物的名字，可比我父亲有钱多了——”</p><p>一声巨响出现在亚瑟脑袋的右后方，破裂的花瓶炸开，有块碎片飞了出来划伤了亚瑟的下巴，但他并不在意，只是直瞪瞪地盯着眼前的人。安东尼奥气到发抖，眼睛通红眼泪在眼眶里打转，他忍着没有哭出来。“你怎么可以……你侮辱我也就算了，你怎么能这样说你父亲！！”他攥紧拳头，好像随时都要打过来。末了，他只是不再多说一句，转身跑了出去。</p><p>房间一下变得安静，这里隔音不好，可能两分钟内老板就会跑上来问发生了什么。抢在老板之前的是斯科特，他从房间探出脑袋，没人知道他呆在那多久了。“真精彩。”他夸赞道，“我把剧本寄给电视台还来得及吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>跑出来纯属脑子发热的行为。安东尼奥在跑了三个十字路口后意识到了这点。他不能就这样离开，没有护照和卡，他只有一些零钱和手机，这绝对不够回英国。但他也不能现在回旅店。</p><p>我真傻。他想到，我应该直接冲上去揍人而不是像个胆小鬼一样跑开，好像错的是我一样。</p><p>但说真的，他被亚瑟的那段话弄得很不舒服，好像多年前的分手事件又重演了一遍——他一直都不相信他，不相信像他这样的“名声”。</p><p>操你的柯克兰。他啐了一口，胡乱地踢着路边的小石子。不光滑的小家伙扬着不规则的多边在水泥路面上滚得飞起，一下砸到一双看上去价格不菲的皮鞋。</p><p>……靠。</p><p>安东尼奥想抬头致歉，话溜到嘴边突然噎住。霍兰特惊讶地看着他，他估计自己的表情也差不多。</p><p>“为什么又碰到你了！？这偶遇的频率太可怕，你是跟踪狂吗？”</p><p>“这是我的台词。我来意大利处理工作。”高大的荷兰人眯起眼睛，“是了，我想起来了，前几天柯克兰订了去罗马的机票。”</p><p>“……你暗恋亚瑟吗？你的品味真是奇怪。”</p><p>“暗恋他的另有其人，不是吗？”</p><p>安东尼奥避而不答，打量着霍兰特正儿八经的穿着。“所以你真的是来谈工作？但为什么是你一个人，在这种——”他环顾四周，“街头小巷子里？”</p><p>“特殊的谈话对象约定的接头点。”霍兰特摩挲下巴，若有所思地说道，“我想柯克兰要来意大利度假也不是偶然——真是绝妙的幌子。”</p><p>安东尼奥转转眼珠，刚想问他是不是在和什么不正经的人谈生意时忽然从两边蹿出几个人（他都不知道他们从哪出现的），这些黑衣服的家伙将他们两个围住。安东尼奥下意识地捏住口袋里的手机。霍兰特扬起一边眉毛，“待客之道？”</p><p>“希望你能跟我们走一趟。”站在中间位置，仿佛是个领头的人说。</p><p>“我原以为你们的主人会派一辆豪车给我，配上八个美女十二个保镖——这笔买卖值得这种架势。而不是和几个五大三粗的糙汉挤在狭窄的巷子里。”他拍拍左肩的灰尘，瞪了旁边的人一眼，“过去点，你身上的汗味熏到我了。”</p><p>那人一副受到侮辱的样子，脸涨成猪肝色。安东尼奥忍不住想笑。</p><p>“范登尼德先生，”领头的人依旧保持着微笑，似乎不为所动。“麻烦你先跟我们走一趟，我保证到了目的地，至少有二十个美女。”</p><p>“自然可以，如果你把腰间的手枪藏得更好一点这个对话能更愉快。”</p><p>对方并不在意他的讽刺，而是把目光转向安东尼奥——他正小心翼翼地在口袋里滑动手机屏幕试图拨号，对方的目光看的他特别紧张。霍兰特刚想说点什么，突然被一个黑衣男打断，“这人是柯克兰的情人！”</p><p>安东尼奥差点没被自己的口水呛死。</p><p>领头转过去看着举报者，那人耸耸肩，“我们派去跟着柯克兰一行的人发来的照片，他和查尔斯·柯克兰一直在两人世界、甜蜜约会。”</p><p>安东尼奥不知道该先给领头解释以便阻止他在霍兰特和自己之间来回观察的探寻目光，还是先给霍兰特解释让他停止耐人寻味的注目……看了看现场的气氛，他决定先闭嘴。</p><p>“那么麻烦这位先生，也请一起走一趟吧？”</p><p>他想回去殴打那个男招待，这到底是什么乌鸦嘴！？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09</p><p> </p><p>自从和亚瑟重逢，安东尼奥觉得生活就像掉进言情小说，还是摆在书店最前排的货架、上面写着全国热门畅销已翻译成多少种语言、马上就会被改编成电影的那种……总之，土豪，帅哥，巨款，豪车，买买买，女孩心之所向。</p><p>可惜他不是女孩，也没有一点兴趣。</p><p>不过被疑似意大利黑手党的人抓走这点也太超纲。虽说在小说里这种情节读者会很爽……算了，让读者来试试啊！？</p><p>安东尼奥绝望地窝坐在舒适的扶手椅里，从头到脚廉价的休闲度假打扮和手感柔和的真皮沙发极不相配。他敛敛情绪，趁着没人注意，眼珠四处搜寻脱逃的机会——显然这不可能，这间屋子只有一个出口，却四面都装了摄像头。</p><p>来的路上被套上头套（这已经是今年第二次被套了，妈的），他不知道这是哪里，距离市中心有多远。大同小异的庸俗装修风，让人难以判断主人的性格，不管怎么说看起来没什么独特品味。空荡荡的房间就坐着他和霍兰特两个人，他不敢寒暄，害怕摄像头的另一边有人监视。</p><p>显然，他们不会把霍兰特怎么样，他是原定的客人，他们之间应该存在某种交易——但安东尼奥对他们来说就毫无价值了，他可不指望“柯克兰的情人”这个见鬼的身份能保全他。更不认为亚瑟在圈内有什么怒发冲冠为“红颜”的名声。他需要别的名号，一个旗鼓相当的地位……</p><p>就在他脑子飞速运转的时候，随着开门的声音有人走了进来，值得庆幸地是对方没有戴面具或者别的什么像变态杀人狂的物件。这是个年轻的男人，看起来似乎同他们差不多大。典型的拉丁裔长相，皮肤是一种健康的小麦色，眼睛狭长，下巴略宽，说话带着浓厚的口音：“我的朋友，刚刚真是不好意思。”</p><p>“我想我可能来错了地方。”霍兰特换了一条腿跷，不急不慢地说，“和我约好的并不是你。”</p><p>“这没什么，和我做生意，和我哥哥做生意，并没有什么区别，我们代表的都是家族。这肯定也是你决定合作的最大原因。”</p><p>“抱歉，临时换人不符合我的行事准则。”</p><p>“或许你看看条件再决定也不迟。”对方的推脱在他意料之内，意大利人打了个响指，很快有佣人推上摆了红酒和点心的小车，上面还有一张精美的卡片，估计是他开出的价码。霍兰特打开看了眼，非常不屑地把张纸扔到一边。安东尼奥大概摸清了情况——兄弟相争，这截胡的水准简单粗暴不讨喜，触了荷兰人的底限。</p><p>意大利人又跟他说了几句，事情仍未转圜。安东尼奥觉得有点闷，忍了半天把一个哈欠掐在喉咙里，可能是他哆嗦了下，意大利人把目光转到他身上。“那我们的事待会再聊，不能让另外一位客人久等。”</p><p>安东尼奥盯着他的脏兮兮的球鞋看了好一会儿，似乎想用意念把脱胶的裂口补上。等他再抬头已换上一脸冷笑：“我和你没什么好说的。”</p><p>这个回答让对方很意外，他的身体不自觉地前倾，仿佛对安东尼奥的发言充满兴趣，就连霍兰特都扭头看过来。但安东尼奥仍旧神情自若、毫不在乎地翘着腿——这是中学时的亚瑟经常摆出的地痞姿势。他扬扬下巴，整个人都放松下来。“柯克兰的情人？查尔斯听到恐怕要笑死。你的手下真有意思。”</p><p>意大利人明显被安东尼奥的态度弄糊涂了，他挥挥手，招呼门口站着的人耳语几句。继而对安东尼奥的口气稍微变好了一点，至少不像和一只破旧的靴子说话了：“所以，怎么称呼？”他的视线在安东尼奥的穿着上游移，就像一台打分制的智能机器。</p><p>安东尼奥没有立刻回答，反而倾身给自己倒了一点酒。他转转杯子，先是闻了闻，又抿了一小口——这是弗朗西斯教他的几个动作，曾经夸他做出来就像一个专业的品酒师那么好。“怎么，你不认识我吗？”他啧了一声，“或许是呢，毕竟四年前瑞士的那次，你可能还没混到参加社交的年纪。”</p><p>意大利人先是困惑地看着他，突然表情变得僵硬，“难道你……”</p><p>“没错，我就是那次的‘国王’。安东尼·卡里埃多。”安东尼奥优雅地放下杯子，眯起眼睛，露出一个之前为了争取工作机会苦练好久的迷人笑容。如果不是这身行头太出戏他保证让人神魂颠倒。这下意大利人不做声了，就连霍兰特看他的眼神都复杂很多。</p><p>那是他和亚瑟约会以来玩的最大的一次。每年欧洲的公子哥以及社交名媛都会去日内瓦参加一个三天的大型盛会——说白了就是吃喝玩乐纸醉金迷，各种稀奇古怪折腾钱的方式应有尽有，每年都会票选出当年的“国王”和“王后”。总之是一个安东尼奥难以理解有钱人的无趣活动。亚瑟显然也这么想，当时的邀请函是斯科特不想去硬塞给他的，他心血来潮，动用一切可以利用的资源做了一个假身份——来自西班牙的名流“安东尼·卡里埃多”，拥有上百亿美元的净资产，家里和皇室沾亲带故——把安东尼奥全方位培训了大半个月（他真的非常无聊了），兴奋地就像《窈窕淑女》里的语言学家。</p><p>和那个故事相似的是，安东尼奥在那里大获全胜，甚至获得了首次参加的摩纳哥公主的芳心。后来有人醉酒互殴，重伤住院流血致死引发重大事故，这个活动也被强行终止再也没举办。而安东尼奥所扮演的那个角色，就像一阵旋风席卷了欧罗巴的社交圈，继而悄然消失，留下一个传说。事后亚瑟表示，他一定要把这个丰功伟绩刻上墓志铭。</p><p>想至此他不禁为自己的演技飘飘然。可对方好歹是个已经从商的富家子弟（可能还涉黑），他看起来像个没脑子的意大利人，但又不是真傻。</p><p>这个僵持的空档安东尼奥一直保持着怡然自得的悠闲，就像一个对对方不屑一顾的权势大佬，其实他背都已经汗湿，满脑子都是“稳住稳住”的大写粗体黑字在刷屏。不知道过了多久，可能两三分钟也可能上十分钟，意大利人的小弟再次凑上前来，随着对方弯起的嘴角，他感到后背一凉。</p><p>“实在太巧了，就在你们来后不久，我有幸邀请到亚瑟·柯克兰先生。”</p><p>他妈的。</p><p>“作为老朋友，卡里埃多先生不介意大家一起喝一杯吧？就当是提前庆祝我和范登尼德先生合作成功。”</p><p>霍兰特很快明白接下来即将发生的事，他立刻出声试图打断这个提议：“这就不必了，我还没同意——”</p><p>比他更快的是进门的脚步声——前不久还和安东尼奥大吵一架的某个金发混蛋趾高气扬地走了进来，被划伤的下巴贴了个创口贴，看起来有点搞笑。但亚瑟这么多年的扑克死人脸不是白锻炼的，他维持着高姿态，眼睛从霍兰特和安东尼奥身上不经意地扫过，声音冷淡：“客人挺多？”</p><p>“这不是碰巧嘛。”意大利人热情地打招呼，好像对接下来揭穿安东尼奥蹩脚的伪装兴致勃勃，“你的老朋友都在场——你认识这位先生对吧？”他朝安东尼奥努努下巴，幸灾乐祸。</p><p>亚瑟继而看过来。他的眼神没有什么波澜，但这个瞬间安东尼奥忽而在心里打了个冷颤——他倏地感到比起被亚瑟指出不认识或说其他对不上号的名字都比被他说中要好太多。他不敢假想那个的可能性。</p><p>亚瑟依旧面无表情，他转过头看着房间的主人，“这次合作你有邀请安东尼·卡里埃多先生？我原以为他只是陪我父亲来意大利度假。”</p><p>意大利人的笑容顿时僵住，“呃……你指……呃……他！？？”</p><p>“你难道没报名字吗？”亚瑟皱起眉头，对安东尼奥说道，“你身上这套快销店打折的衣服，他可认不出来。”</p><p>“我说啦——”安东尼奥拖长着卷音，“但他好像不相信，我开始反省自己的气质。”</p><p>“毕竟很多人就是这么肤浅。”霍兰特跟上“奥斯卡影帝”们飙戏的节奏，“查尔斯那么喜欢你，可能柯克兰家会拒绝这次投资。”</p><p>“那个现在都归亚瑟管啦。不过他有意认我当教子，或许以后生意上面我还真能插一脚。”他笑眯眯地看着面色越来越难看的意大利人，“当然前提是这位先生能放我离开，打乱那不勒斯之行的旅行计划我会很苦恼的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等走出这栋别墅被亚瑟塞进他准备的轿车后座时，安东尼奥所有的镇定都垮掉了——当然，不是他对自己的演技不信任，而是在亚瑟说出那个假名后，他发现意大利人的为难以及自己的窘境都不重要了。他被一种巨大的恐惧侵蚀了头脑，后续的一切对话都只是身体反应的水到渠成。他的精神已经一片空白。</p><p>——而这个早就明白他真实身份的男人还是维持着万事都在把握中的淡然，和司机交待事情。安东尼奥稍微回想了一些他们之前的过往就感到身体一阵阵战栗，他开始怀疑这个男人到底是从什么时候开始知道……他不敢细想，五脏六腑就像在冬天被扔进冰冷的湖水。他开始思考一些毫无逻辑的打算，或许他应该拉开车门扭头就跑、没有目的没有方向，让任何人都找不到他……</p><p>“安东尼奥。”亚瑟的声音把他从思绪里抓出来，“回去之后跟着斯科特，不要乱跑。你跟着他回国，我还有事就不一起了。等我回来。”</p><p>他有很多事想问，你什么时候认出我的，你是怎样面对我的，你刚刚那样指责，果然我在你心中的印象并无改变……你那么讨厌我，为什么一次次的帮我。这些问题堵在他的嗓子眼，一瞬间好像失声。他不知道要怎么开口，只能直直地盯着亚瑟碧绿的眼睛。</p><p>多么温柔的颜色啊，他已经失去一次了。</p><p>回到宾馆时斯科特已经打包好行李，查尔斯也不知去了哪里，他和亚瑟的行李都不翼而飞。他们当天晚上的飞机回到英国，肯辛顿的房子空无一人，女管家也去度过她的假期，在离开前把家里收拾的井井有条。</p><p>接下来的两天安东尼奥当了一个称职的家里蹲，窝在他的房间里靠外卖生活。他和斯科特默契地没有过多谈论突然结束的旅行，也没有过问亚瑟和查尔斯的下落。他完全可以离开这里回去找弗朗西斯，或者罗维诺。但英国人的那句“等我回来”就像看不见的咒语把他囚禁在此。</p><p>过了这么多年，听话的老毛病完全没改。</p><p>学校开课的前一晚，亚瑟终于出现。他身上带着酒气，似乎应酬归来。斯科特房门紧闭全心装死，安东尼奥在心里翻了个白眼，只好去照顾这家的主人（之一）。</p><p>这个场景似曾相识，他们以前的交往中亚瑟也时不时醉酒去找他，然后他们就……呃。安东尼奥甩甩头，帮总裁先生脱去笔挺的外套解开领带。亚瑟歪靠在床上，好像真的喝的有点多。</p><p>“你还好吧？”安东尼奥本想开灯，又觉得强光对醉酒的人太刺眼，只好在黑暗里凑近，轻声问道，“你脸很红，要喝水吗？”</p><p>“你没有别的要问？”他的声音倒很平静，听不出醉酒的感觉。</p><p>“……什么时候发现的。”</p><p>“重要吗。”</p><p>“我想知道自己当了多久的傻子。”</p><p>“重要吗，反正都是傻子。”</p><p>这个人就算是喝多了还是一样气人。安东尼奥不想和醉汉多说话，顺手捞了个枕头砸向他的脸，起身想走。但亚瑟却先发制人地捏紧他的手腕把他压到床上。</p><p>这一切发生的很快，又自然。无数“霸道总裁爱上我”的小说场景在安东尼奥脑海奔跑，亚瑟英俊的脸就在离他鼻尖上面一点的地方。窗外的夜光倾泻，英国人的眼睛闪着亮晶晶的光。他开始怀疑对方压根只是装醉，他应该推开，并且义正言辞的撇清关系，拎起背包只留下一个潇洒的背影——但安东尼奥什么都没做。明明没有喝酒却使不上力气——肯辛顿的夜晚怎么这么寂静呢！他只能听见自己的心跳好比战鼓。</p><p>“吻我。”</p><p>……妈的，这个总裁完全不按套路来，为什么这种时候还能如此高姿态？？</p><p>“你喝多了，你该清醒一下。”</p><p>“如果你没有期待什么，早就推开我了。又不是女人不存在力气上的问题。”</p><p>“……我是真讨厌你这张嘴。”</p><p>然后亚瑟就俯身吻了他，这个吻只是轻柔的触碰，像Q软的糖果。英国人稍微起身，“真的讨厌？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他再次低头，这次吻的用力一些，能感觉到强烈的酒气。“下一次如果还是我主动，就不是这么简单的了。”</p><p>安东尼奥看着近在咫尺的嘴唇——从他们再次相遇的那天起他就在强忍亲吻的冲动，支持他坚持至今的只是自欺欺人。</p><p>——他明白的，他已经渴望太久。</p><p>“你喝多了。”安东尼奥揪住亚瑟的领子，“所以明天早上给我忘掉。”</p><p>他闭上眼睛，发狠地把对方拽到唇齿相贴的距离，撬开微启的唇瓣，感受隔了四年的气息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 番外·南法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>两人以前交往时的事。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>造物主总是神奇的。</p><p>比如海洋和天空，明明都是蓝色，但因为液体和气体折射率的差异，放眼望去，海水和天空的边界被强行分割。仰首是澄澈明亮，低头却是看不见底的沉默。万里无云的绝妙天空和广袤无边的深邃海洋，好像全世界只剩下蓝色。</p><p>安东尼奥躺在这艘豪华游艇最高平台的软垫上，感受着浪花轻拍船体。海风掠过，卷走他身上黏糊糊的潮湿，剩下一颗颗晶亮的结晶粘在皮肤上。这个天然海湾很安静，目光所到之处也只有他们一艘船。</p><p>正午过后人总会开始困乏。他闭上眼睛，天地间的蓝色消失了，海水却靠着风钻进脑子。迷迷蒙蒙快要睡着的时候，有个冰凉的东西贴到他的脸上。睁开眼，亚瑟站在他面前。他应该刚从水里上来，头发被毛巾揉出乱七八糟的方向。还穿着泳裤，上身是一件轻薄的白色防晒外套。</p><p>“橙汁。”他晃晃杯子，“鲜榨的。”</p><p>安东尼奥支起身子坐起来，给对方挪出一点地方。“怎么不游了？”</p><p>“太晒。你不在也没意思。”</p><p>“你真像个小姑娘——诺斯呢？”</p><p>“船长在陪他看鱼，小孩子总是精力旺盛。怎么没在船舱坐着？”</p><p>“其他人去游泳了，就你爸爸在。”他挠挠头，“气氛太诡异，我就来上来了。”</p><p>三层式的游艇，才得到的新礼物，这次来南法权当试水。足以叫上一群人开派对的容纳量却只有他们和船工，整艘船都空荡荡的，倒有些浪费。</p><p>“之前你们不是聊的很欢？”</p><p>“独处还是太尴尬。想想那种叱咤风云的大人物坐在旁边看书，我紧张地隔夜饭都能吐出来。”</p><p>“那也可以在甲板呆着，这里你不嫌窄吗。”</p><p>“穷人的乐趣。”</p><p>U型的休息软垫，狭长的过道。与其说是平台更像瞭望塔，远处的景色一览无余，虽然也只是连绵不绝的蓝。</p><p>安东尼奥端起亚瑟递来的杯子仰头“咕咕”就是两大口，冰镇果汁简直是当下的良药。可他第三口还没下咽，就被人推开杯子捏住下巴亲了上去。亚瑟挤了过来，柔软的舌头撬开他的嘴巴，卷起水果残存的果粒，橙子的香气在唇齿间蔓延。</p><p>“喂——你别——”</p><p>慌慌张张地推开，安东尼奥皱起眉头看着因为晃动洒了满手的果汁。“……我去洗个手。”</p><p>霸道的少爷根本不会给他溜走的机会。亚瑟抓住安东尼奥的手腕，舌头灵活地在指缝里游走，能明显感受到那个湿润的小东西。安东尼奥被他的架势吓得僵在原地，手指间暧昧的触感熏得脑子发晕。他甩甩头，“你干嘛。”试图抽回手，“你爸爸还在下面呢！”</p><p>亚瑟环过他的腰支起身子，眼底是说不尽的情欲，“我们已经超过48小时没有做了。”</p><p>“你爸爸……”</p><p>“有什么关系。”他干净利落地骑到对方身上，在贴身泳裤地剪裁下，那个部位显得饱满又显眼，而它现在正紧紧地压着安东尼奥的蛋蛋。舌头依旧在舔舐对方手指上的果汁，现在已经没有橙子的味道，只剩黏糊糊的口水糊在上面。亚瑟的声音含混不清，“斯科特他们在游泳，爸爸在船舱，这里只有我们。”他晃动腰部，用坚硬的下体缓慢磨蹭，描绘安东尼奥那里的形状。很快，西班牙人的那里也有了反应。午后的大海，船上所有人都在休息，泳裤不同于一般服饰的材质让摩擦声在这种安静下尤为突出，安东尼奥羞的满脸通红，“嘿！能不能不要随地发情？”</p><p>“你这里不是这么想的吧。”亚瑟的手从他宽大的沙滩裤裤腿钻进去，沿着大腿的线条摸到裆部，“相当精神啊。”小少爷把他压到身下，手上的动作不停，坚挺的部位已经把沙滩裤顶出弧度。安东尼奥偏过头捂住嘴巴，生怕漏出声音。他躺在软垫上，四周都是栏杆，抬眼能看到柯克兰家两抹标志性的红色，在不远处平静的海面作为点缀的两个点。如果他们回头，只要不瞎就能看到顶端平台交叠的人影。</p><p>——老天这他妈可是在游艇的最高处无遮挡的观景台啊啊啊啊！？</p><p>安东尼奥被这个认知吓得情欲退了一半，推推在他上半身啃咬的金色脑袋。“亚瑟，不行，这里不行。会被看到的！”</p><p>被打断让亚瑟很不愉快，他抬起头，扬起一边眉毛。眼睛直勾勾地盯着安东尼奥，就像在暗处紧盯猎物的黑豹，绿色的眼睛透露着危险。这家伙彻底精虫上脑，虽然现在的情况不做是不可能的了，但……“好、好歹不要在外面？我们去厕所……”</p><p>“太远了。”亚瑟几乎是秒答，他环顾四周，从栏杆上解下一件橙黄色的救生衣放在U形休息区中间的金属过道上，“过来跪着。”</p><p>……虽然满心都是槽点，但在软垫沙发的包围下这样的确不会被海里的人看见，安东尼奥乖乖下滑并背对着亚瑟跪下。他趴在软垫上，膝盖下面是起伏不均匀的救生衣，虽然还是有点难受，但比直接跪在有条纹的金属板上舒服太多。现在的亚瑟是个脑子里除了做爱没有别的单词的智障，他直接拽掉安东尼奥的沙滩裤，露出大半个挺翘的屁股，手指毫无预兆就捅了进去。</p><p>“痛——欸、不是、那里……啊……嗯……”</p><p>除了后方的扩张外，少爷还很体贴地揉着他前面的胸部以及直立的性器。虽然这样干涩的前戏让人有些难受，但情欲还是如同海浪一层层地卷来。安东尼奥的大脑再次变得晕晕乎乎。都是夏天的错，他抠着皮制的软垫没逻辑地胡思乱想，都是夏天、气温、海洋的错……</p><p>他们一起约会了这么久，做爱的次数更是不计其数，已经磨合过多次的身体没一会儿就沉浸在性事的快感里。可手指却突然离开了，他还没来得及出声抱怨，一个又硬又粗的东西就这样插了进来。他妈的，安东尼奥在心里咒骂道，他当然知道那是什么！该死的亚瑟·柯克兰，他记得拿果汁怎么就不记得拿润滑剂呢！</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>“乖，忍一忍。”亚瑟揪住他的头发使他回头和自己亲吻，唇齿交融，满嘴都是橙子的味道，唾液拉出透明的丝线。耳畔的轻声安抚让安东尼奥忍不住撒娇：“你干嘛这样……我想给你爸爸留个好印象……”</p><p>“已经足够好了，”他抽动下体，“现在得先照顾它。”</p><p>安东尼奥小声嘀咕，“我总在照顾好吗……”</p><p>接下来他没空思考更多了，亚瑟的抽插频次越来越快，肉体的撞击发出清脆的声响。安东尼奥怀疑整艘船都在跟着晃动，那只胡来的手依旧在他身上摸来摸去，一次次的冲刺下他的龟头一下下的摩擦着沙发表面，几近极限。而手指也把沙发表皮抠出各种大小不一的印子。他再也按捺不住，呼吸紊乱，破碎的喘息声和呻吟声从嘴里漏出来。虽然声音不大，但听着极为煽情。</p><p>亚瑟很明显被煽动了。他大力地抽动了几下，想把整个阴茎都塞到那火热迷人的甬道里。他盯着这个西班牙人的后腰，这些南方的家伙，皮肤像被神祗洒下金子，臀部和大腿的肌肉好比卢浮宫的作品，而卷曲深发下细长的颈脖则是连吸血鬼都神往的晚餐……</p><p>后穴的感觉倏地消失了，安东尼奥不满足地轻哼被大力地掀翻过身取代，他错愕地看着行动完全摸不着头脑的英国人。少爷举起那两条金色的腿，像做柔软运动般把它们驾到两侧的垫子上。</p><p>“下面太窄，腿张不开。”他毫无顾忌地说着羞耻发言，安东尼奥恨不得找个地缝钻进去。不过正如他所说，完全掰开的大腿根部让性器进入的更加顺畅，一次就顶到最深的地方。安东尼奥胡乱地抓着亚瑟的手臂，像溺水的人寻找汪洋中的浮木。</p><p>“吻我……快点……”</p><p>这个要求正中下怀，亚瑟丝毫没有停顿，狠狠地咬上那张嘴，让来回抽动下不能压抑的呻吟消融在唇齿间。安东尼奥觉得船是真的在根据律动摇晃了，一下一下，而那个粗硬的东西也是这样一下一下的捅进他身体最隐秘的地方。他的后背被按压在不平整的救生衣上，视线被围绕的座位切割成小小的一块，亚瑟是他唯一能看到的。在持续的挺进中，他看着那张英俊的脸，金色的睫毛，划过下颌流进锁骨的汗珠。他们很少在白天做，更别说是像现在这么光线绝佳的地方。太近了，看的太清楚了。他被这个男人操他的性感动作刺激的浑身发烫。身体像真的溺水了般被压进大海，睁开眼睛能看到朦胧的光亮，慢慢上浮，无限反复。夏季的大海，咸味的风从水平面袭来，在黏黏糊糊的汗味间隙，他沉浸在偷情式的欢愉里，觉得心跳都快停止。</p><p> </p><p>最终精液还是弄到了衣服和地上，没有安全套的性爱，液体从后穴缓缓流到腿部，简直是黄片里的场景。亚瑟淡然地拎来喷水软管，把他和安东尼奥的亿万子孙冲进海洋。安东尼奥顿时决定接下来都不要下水。</p><p>性爱过后焦躁的少爷终于满意，餍足地的玩弄西班牙人的发梢。安东尼奥躺在对方腿上，舒展激烈运动后紧绷的肌肉。现在他是真的彻底累了，困意上头，可亚瑟没打算放过他。</p><p>“中学毕业后，有什么打算？”</p><p>“嗯……？就，继续上学呗……打算念戏剧表演专业。”</p><p>“学费不便宜。”</p><p>“学费不便宜，但这不是有你嘛。”他开玩笑地侧过头，戳戳亚瑟泳裤上鼓鼓囊囊的地方，“我把它照顾的这么有活力，不应该帮我出钱嘛，大少爷。”</p><p>“你这个——”亚瑟捉住他不安分的手，“待会惹火上身没人救你。”</p><p>他玩心大起，困意也没了。起身跨坐到英国人身上——好像刚才的性事打开了“家族旅行”这个标签禁锢在安东尼奥身上的枷锁，他找到了点主动诱惑的情趣感。手指在亚瑟胸前打着转儿，靠着他的胸膛，撅起嘴唇可怜巴巴地，“帮我出嘛……”</p><p>亚瑟按住他的胯骨，“你现在的表情真的很欠操。”</p><p>安东尼奥哈哈大笑，他们都知道下一轮即将开始。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 </p><p> </p><p>“安东尼，安东尼！”</p><p>安东尼奥勉强睁开眼睛，不聚焦的视线只能看到冷色的光晕，电子音乐炸得他耳膜嗡嗡作响，那些分不清种类的酒精沉甸甸地呆在胃里。他靠在形状各异颗粒填充的软垫上，鼻腔里全是价格昂贵的香水气味。被熏得有点想吐，但晚上基本什么都没吃，只能耸拉着脑袋无精打采。可这丝毫不影响各位先生的兴致，他们就像眼瞎一样完全不在意安东尼奥的疲态，自顾自地摇晃他的手臂，一个尖锐的女音从震耳欲聋的音乐里挤了进来，“安东尼，听说你是为了钱才和亚瑟·柯克兰在一起的是吗？”</p><p>安东尼奥脑子很聚焦，刚刚那一大堆的酒精把他的反应力都冲刷干净。好不容易眼神才聚焦，面前是一张陌生的，妆容精致的脸。他不知道这是谁，不过这种入这些衣着光鲜的人围在四周，就像在观赏动物园的一只猩猩。裂缝的空气里，他快不能呼吸了。</p><p>“你是怎么和那个柯克兰在一起的？亚瑟·柯克兰怎么会和你这样的人约会？”</p><p>他的脑子无法处理和消化这样的讯息，甚至没反应过来其中侮辱性质的那个那个刺耳的女音还在继续：“你是为了钱才和我们这样的人来往的对吗？ ，为了名声，是不是？”声音的情景说完还得意意和同伴交换了一个眼神。安东尼奥的脑子还在痛，但他的潜意识诚实地觉得可能是这样，他接触亚瑟最初的想法只是为了在这样的公众的哥子哥儿面前混个脸熟，之后的演艺事业大概可以走的更顺利一些-有这样的朋友，人生的确会捞到好处。那时的他那个急切地想出人头地，他的确希望通过亚瑟获得更好的资源。</p><p>安东尼奥朝中间侧过脑袋，眯着眼睛，精神萎靡，都不知道自己在说些什么：“对……我的确是为了这些。”</p><p>他没觉得这句话有任何问题。这就是他最开始的心愿，他也是为了这个目的主动要当那桌的服务员-当然后续在厕所发生的事情不在他的预计范围里。可当他和认识亚瑟是他的幸运，是上帝在他贫乏人生里落下的最漂亮的颜色。</p><p>他依旧歪靠在那张沙发上，附近有人的嬉笑吵闹以及酒吧的音乐声渐渐消散。他开始沉入梦乡，没听到后面的展开。这些想法他没有说出来，他也没力气说出来。等再次清醒时，霓虹灯的颜色没了，酒气十足的聚会场所也没了，整个空间只剩下惨烈的白，就像一间一无所有的医院。比环境还白的是亚瑟冷漠的脸— —他唯一真正嵌入恋爱的对象站立面对，举着手机，上面是一段聚会当天的录音。</p><p>还没来得及解释，亚瑟的手就放下了。他说：“我很失望。”又说，“我们还是分开比较好。”</p><p>安东尼奥募地就醒了。</p><p>他看着天花板，四肢好一会儿才开始苏醒，肌肉自上而下就像跑了马拉松又没拉伸一样酸痛，尤其是是屁股，后穴火辣辣的。这种久违的感觉惊得他立刻坐了起来，毫不意外，赤身裸体，吻痕从大腿根蔓延到下颌骨。他没有处理过事后的印象，手指往两腿间一摸，精液把床单都染湿了，而肇事者在他左边呼呼大睡。</p><p>事情终于发生到最可怕的一步-他在肯辛顿亚瑟·柯克兰的家里亚瑟·柯克兰的房间亚瑟·柯克兰的床上和亚瑟·柯克兰做了。现在他们还没穿衣服躺在一起。</p><p>天啊天啊天啊！他都干了些什么？？</p><p>安东尼奥花一分钟分钟来回忆昨晚的遭遇-亚瑟喝多了，可能把自己当作了随便哪来的床伴。他喝酒会降智也就算了，但他呢，他明明滴酒未沾无比清醒！</p><p>人类的性欲真可怕。</p><p>换成昨天，他将会遭受一些微末的希望思考他们复合的可能性，或许他们上床就是一个信号，就像莱星顿的枪声。但刚刚的梦境如此真实地把他最想忘掉的过去拖了出来，在他背上留下血淋淋的鞭刑。</p><p>他明明很清楚亚瑟离开的原因。在他心里自己大概就是个贪慕虚荣的婊子。如果他已经发现了自己的身份，那么意大利之行的种种话语都有迹可循。然后，他又跟他上床了。</p><p>幸好亚瑟还沉浸在睡梦里，昨晚他喝多了，一时半会不会醒。安东尼奥拿起手机，现在才凌晨六点，估计其他人也都没醒。他当机立断起起身套上衣服，连澡都没来得及冲就从房子里跑了出来。</p><p>最近好像都在扮演离家出走的角色。不过比起意大利，四月大清早的肯辛顿街头黑的像恐怖片片场的布景，好像下个拐角就会有面具怪人拖着血淋淋的电锯出现。他的头发乱糟糟，衣服也是居家的T恤和长裤，和这块地价毫不相配（哪怕现在像恐怖片，那也是昂贵的恐怖片）。漫无目的地走了一段，遇到一个锻炼身体的社会精英在慢跑。对方经过他身边时大方赠与狐疑的目光，可能把他当作了隔壁街区溜达过来的乞丐。安东尼奥感觉得赶快离开，万一待会碰上巡警他也太像可疑分子。他开始考虑要不要去海德公园喂鸽子，可能和小动物泡在一起心情会好一些。就在胡思乱想的时候，一声狗叫把他拉回现实。</p><p>他看到了拽着狗绳的霍兰特。</p><p>似乎每次和亚瑟的关系出现什么转折都百分百会碰到他，简直是无形的诅咒。他也完全没想到诅咒先生居然是狗派，根本不能想象他给狗洗澡或剃毛的场景，如果他非要养个什么，只会是东方的摇钱树。</p><p>霍兰特保持着一贯的高姿态，身形立得笔直，与此相对的是他牵着的柯基，撒欢地朝安东尼奥扑来，绳子被紧紧绷住。狗爪在他的裤腿挠来挠去，他一向很有狗缘，只是这个境况下有些尴尬。</p><p>他们四目相对，安东尼奥保持沉默，不离开也不说话。他们就这样安静地站着，在大清早的肯辛顿。那个社会精英已经跑到第二圈，再次投来疑惑的目光。</p><p>“你在干嘛。”霍兰特终于说话了。</p><p>安东尼奥耸耸肩，“散步。”</p><p>“散步？”</p><p>“散步。”</p><p>然后他们继续沉默。过了一会儿霍兰特又说：“吃早饭吗？”</p><p>安东尼奥毫不客气：“吃！”</p><p>“去我家吧。”</p><p>事情就这样离奇地展开了。他、霍兰特、狗，像一起遛狗散步的一家人，慢悠悠地走回霍兰特的房子。他不知道霍兰特在肯辛顿也有房子，不过转念一想，他对亚瑟·柯克兰那么在意，肯定得在他家附近安插个据点才安心。这种深深的“爱意”真是难以理解。</p><p>霍兰特的家很空荡，就像没人住过一样，不仅个人用品少，家具还崭新得发亮。不过像他们这样的人到处跑到处飞，可能每个家都没什么通常意义的“家”的感觉。</p><p>霍兰特进屋就径直走到一楼的浴室前，打开门。“你先洗澡。”</p><p>这句话害得安东尼奥条件反射地抖了抖，好像那些他极力掩盖的秘密被轻易看穿。他轻声道了谢，便一溜小跑跑进浴室。</p><p>裤子的裤裆处已经被不断溢出的液体浸得透湿，摸起来黏黏腻腻，幸亏这是条深色的裤子不然真是窘迫。他快速冲了个澡，好好清理了性爱留下的痕迹，然后对着镜子里身上遍布的深色印记无语（亚瑟特别喜欢亲吻，就像动物喜欢宣示领地）。</p><p>等他带着浴室的蒸汽（穿着放在柜子里的一次性睡衣）再次出现在霍兰特身边时，这个脾气古怪的高大男人竟然已经做好了早餐！</p><p>他看起来不像会下厨的人，可他的的确确做了。安东尼奥浑身上下一分钱都没有，不知道这顿早餐会不会昂贵地让他卖肾。</p><p>小狗围着他的脚踝打转，好像在期待他给予什么奖励。桌上摆着煎鸡蛋和培根，还有面包片、果酱和干酪。霍兰特拉开椅子：“吃吧。”</p><p>“谢谢。”安东尼奥说道。</p><p>这又是一次气氛诡异的早餐。这个早餐的场景让他想起了不久前和斯科特一起的那次，空气中散发着同样诡谲的因子。霍兰特没有多嘴地询问安东尼奥为什么会大清早一个人衣冠不整的出现在街上，安东尼奥也不想解释，反正他心里隐约觉得霍兰特已经察觉了什么。</p><p>“你吃完饭去哪。”霍兰特问道。</p><p>安东尼奥咬下一大口面包，又咕咕干掉一杯牛奶。去哪？他完全没有头绪。不过趁此机会可以问问别的：“意大利那次……后来怎么样了？”他更想问的是亚瑟干了什么，又怎么会满身酒气的回家，可他不方便直接说出来。</p><p>“哦，都是我们生意上的事，没什么。”霍兰特摆明了不想跟他过多谈论这个，“你接下来去哪。”</p><p>他很执着于这个问题，口气里有一丝不易发觉的焦躁。安东尼奥垂眼盯着手里的面包，他不可能再回柯克兰那，但不论他家、弗朗西斯家甚至罗维诺家，在这些地方，被亚瑟分分钟抓回去不是问题。他需要一个亚瑟不会轻易出手的安全区……</p><p>霍兰特突然勾起嘴角笑了，他的手指在桌面上随意地敲击了几下。安东尼奥有些发憷，他们该不会想到一块——</p><p>“这个小家伙，是贝莉琪养的，最近丢给我照顾。叫德鲁伊特。”</p><p>“……我想她不会起这种名字的，你觉得呢？”</p><p>“总之从我接收它的那天起它就叫这个。但我工作太忙，实在没时间照顾。”</p><p>“……你哪里忙了，忙着给亚瑟找茬？”</p><p>“我需要一个帮手来照顾它。”</p><p>”老实说吧-你什么目的。我之前就说过，不要把我卷进你和亚瑟的商业斗争。”</p><p>“这个目的？荷兰人朝前倾了倾，双臂挂着精明又算计的营业笑容，”可这何尝又不是在帮你？你没地方去吧。”</p><p>他说的是实话。留在霍兰特这里，简直是最安全的打算。虽然学校又要开始疯转他换金主的八卦...但霍兰特的价码，从来不会这么简单，“你需要我做什么？不会仅仅只是帮你养狗吧。”</p><p>“社交季快到了。”他双手交叠，支起下巴，“你作为我的同伴，陪我参加。”</p><p>安东尼奥认为这简直是在侮辱他的智商，亚瑟那逆天的占有欲，要是知道自己和霍兰特一起出席-</p><p>等一下，占有欲？</p><p>为什么他在思考亚瑟的占有欲？明明，他们现在只是上司和下属的关系。上司过多干预员工的私生活，这个叫性骚扰。</p><p>何况……在昨晚之后，他还能回到普通的“上下级关系”吗。</p><p>“我为什么要做到这一步。”他给自己找了个说法，“我不想牵扯进你们有钱人的圈子，我只想安稳毕业。”他更想问霍兰特这一切到底是图什么，他对亚瑟究竟怀着怎样扭曲的爱意。</p><p>“你不是想在演员这个行业获得青睐吗？社交季，最好的机会。”</p><p>或许本该如此，但-“我没有作品。”每当提起这事他的心脏就好像被狠狠锥了一刀，“我没有一场大型，公开的演出。”他甚至不知道接下来还能不能回到剧团，他们的剧团还能不能开展活动。</p><p>“所以才说社交季是你的机会-你的学校，你的实习经历，我的引荐，这难道还不足够和那些人混个脸熟吗。我以为你对梦想很执着。”霍兰特靠回椅背上，“原来也不过如此，比不过你对亚瑟·柯克兰的畏惧。”他逆着从身后窗户投进的阳光，朦胧的清晨已经过去，光线越来越明亮。难道就不想让那个人知道，就算没有他，你也能站到最高点。”</p><p>这真是一场太太明显的激将将煽动。</p><p>可他成功了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>